


Sandalwood

by Val_Brown



Series: Sandalwood [1]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Adam Lambert - Fandom, Tommy Ratliff - Fandom
Genre: Adam Lambert - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Tommy Ratliff - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-06-17
Updated: 2010-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-10 04:12:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 25,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Brown/pseuds/Val_Brown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam finds an elf in his backyard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Starlight

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty AU, obviously Tommy and Allison are not elves(or so they want us to believe)  
> Chapter 1 title is the title of a Muse song. It kinda fit, seeing as Tommy and Adam meet at night  
> The song Adam sings in this chapter is obviously his own Aftermath
> 
>  
> 
> PLEASE,PLEASE,PLEASE... Don't link any of my writing to the people whose names I have used.
> 
> I do not own them... they own themselves... I only own the story that flowed from my brain and out my fingers.
> 
> Thank you

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/valress/pic/00003yb7/)

 

Gazing over his new garden, Adam sighed. He loved his new home, but the garden looked too manicured, too taken care of. He wanted something wild and ethereal, like an elven sanctuary. He wanted something that would spark imagination, he was worn out and exhausted, the only people that seemed to notice or care were his parents and his band mates, minus that tool he just fired. Still reeling from that betrayal, Adam stepped back off the balcony, not seeing the small figure that watched from below.

 

~~~~

 

He had watched him move in, mesmerized by the human, he couldn't stay away. He stayed in the bushes, hoping no one could see him, he could get in a lot of trouble for being this close to one. He watched the man stand on his balcony, looking at the garden. He ran his hand through his jet black hair, and let his shoulders fall. He looked so sad.

 

"Tommy Joe, what are you doing? You are going to get in so much trouble!" A small voice said behind him. Wincing he turned around and faced a pretty little scarlet haired elf, standing with her hands on her hips.

 

"Hi Alli, um, I was just, well, um watching the human." He said as he let his head fall so his bangs fell over his eyes. He knew that if she told his parents he would be in a lot of trouble. They were not allowed to be anywhere near humans, if they were there was a chance they could be seen. "Please Alli, don't tell my parents. They are already mad enough at me."

 

"Oh Tommy Joe, what did you do?" She asked as she touched his shoulder, then she saw his ears. "Oh My God! Your ears! What did you do??"

 

"I got them pierced. That isn't the only reason they are mad." He said as he rubbed the back of his neck. He knew that he wasn't supposed to mark his body, it was against everything they were for. But there was something in him that needed to come out, he didn't want to be just like every other elf. He didn't just want to be Tommy Joe Prince of Elves, he wanted so much more.

 

"What else could you have done other than ruin your beautiful ears?" Alli said as she screeched at him. Almost not wanting to know what else he could have done to soil his body, she loved him, but he was such an enigma. There was something different about him, he was not like all the other elves, and it wasn't because he was the prince, it was something else. He was always getting caught watching humans, he never was where he was supposed to be, always doing something to make the elders mad. She didn't want him to get sent away, he was like her big brother. She was about to ask him again what he did when she noticed the colors on his left wrist. "Oh, Tommy Joe what is that?"

 

"They are tattoos." He said as he unzipped his black hooded sweatshirt and pulled it off his arms. Standing in front of her wearing tight black jeans and a black tank top, with the colorful markings on his arms, he did not look like an elf prince, she didn't know what he looked like. Bursting into tears she just looked at him.

 

"Why Tommy Joe? Why would you do that?" Alli asked as he reached out to wipe the tears from her cheeks. He felt horrible to make her cry, but he knew that she wouldn't understand the feeling inside him. She was a good elf, she did what she was told, always stayed away from humans. "How could you do that?"

 

"Alli, please don't cry. I don't want this to hurt you, I just, I am not like the other elves, there is something in me that is different." Tommy Joe said as he pulled her into his arms, she smelled like jasmine, her favorite flower. Wrapping her arms around his waist, Alli buried her face in his chest. He smelled like sandalwood, none of the other male elves smelled like sandalwood. They smelled like fresh cut grass, or the ocean. Tommy Joe was right, he was not like the other elves, there was something very special about him. She knew that she would be saying goodbye to him in the very near future.

 

~~~~

 

Inside the house, Adam looked around. There was so much to unpack, sighing he opened a box marked kitchen.

 

"When the hell did I get all this freaking make up? And who the hell marked it kitchen?" He grumbled as he walked in to his bathroom to put it away. As he began to put it away, he heard someone pounding up his stairs, rolling his eyes he knew who it was. Arranging his eyeliner, he tried not to think about the thin arms that threw themselves around his waist, all the touches were starting to wear on Adam, and he was not the type to get annoyed. "Hi Kris, where is Katy?"

 

"She is with her mom." Kris said as his boyishly handsome face dropped. He liked Adam, he liked when they had time alone, it seemed to him that Adam didn't like it as much as he did. He was beginning to think that Adam didn't want to be alone with him at all. "Is there something bothering you Adam?"

 

"…." Adam sighed heavily and turned to look down at Kris, he was cute, but there was only so much Adam could handle, and Kris was just, not for him. "Yes Kris there is"

 

"I thought so Adam. It is me, isn't it?" Kris said as he shoved his hands into his pockets. He had a feeling for awhile there was a problem. "Be honest Adam, I know it is me."

 

"Kris, yes it is. First, You are married, you are constantly rubbing on me, or touching me. I don't mind hugs, but the slyly slipping your fingers under my shirt has to stop. Second You are straight. Please." Adam said as he slid past Kris, careful not to touch him.

 

"Adam, I … shit." Kris said as he looked at his shoes. "You are my friend and I care about you, hell I love you. But you are right, this has to stop. I am sorry. I will see you around."

 

Not moving Adam just watched Kris walk out the door. Sighing, feeling a twinge of guilt, Adam continued to unpack. Moving silently through his house he put things in their place. Running his long fingers over the piano in the den he sighed and sat down on the bench. It had been such a long time since he played, he wondered if he could still play correctly. Plucking at the keys to get a feel for it he closed his eyes and began to play the first bars.

Have you lost your way  
Living in the shadow of the messes that you made  
And so it goes  
Everything inside your circle starts to overflow

 

Startled from his place in a tree, Tommy Joe heard the most beautiful sound he had ever heard. Carefully dropping from his spot in the tree, he crept toward the open window silently stopping and crouching below the sill. The beautiful voice flowed through the window, accompanied by the tinkling of a piano.

Take a step before you leap  
Into the colors that you seek  
You get back what you gave away  
So don't look back on yesterday

 

The anguish in the voice, the emotion in the piano, Tommy Joe wanted to see who was singing. He slowly slid his fingers over the window sill to pull himself up to peek in the window. He breath caught in his throat. It was the human from the balcony, he was beautiful up close, his dark hair softly swinging as he moved his head with the music. Tommy Joe licked his lips and took a deep breath, as he watched the human pound on the piano.

Wanna scream out   
No more hiding  
Don't be afraid of what's inside  
Gonna tell ya, you'll be alright  
In the Aftermath  
Anytime anybody pulls you down  
Anytime anybody says you're not allowed  
Just remember you are not alone   
In the Aftermath

 

Tommy Joe was so entranced by the music, he forgot that he was not supposed to be near the human. He stood up and began dancing, lightly swaying, closing his eyes and letting the beautiful song become one with him.

 

Hearing a soft rustle of leaves outside his window, Adam opened his eyes, and looked over towards the open curtains. A light scent of sandalwood drifted in along with the light rustle. He caught a glimpse of blonde hair, then it faded into black. Thinking he was just tired and lonely, he turned back to the piano and continued playing.

You feel the weight   
Of lies and contradictions that you live with everyday  
And it's not too late  
Think of what you get if you rewrite the role you play  
Take a step before you leap   
Into the colors that you seek  
You get back what you give away  
So don't look back on yesterday  
Wanna scream out  
No more hiding  
Don't be afraid of what's inside  
Gonna tell ya, you'll be alright  
In the Aftermath

 

Adam was positive he heard something now, there was a soft humming outside his window, the rustling was a little bit louder, and the scent of sandalwood was stronger. Pulling his hands from the piano, he stood and walked toward the window. He gasped at what he saw in his yard. A small beautiful man, dancing in the moonlight, his head tossed back, arms wide like he is welcoming the night. Mesmerized by the man Adam just stood there and watched.

 

Too late Tommy Joe realized the music stopped, turning in horror he realized the human was looking at him. Gasping he quickly pulled his hood over his ears and turned to run.

 

Adam blinked, did he really just see what he thought he saw. That man had pointed ears, Adam shook his head, elves don't exist. He realized the man was going to run away, Adam called out to him.

 

"Please don't go." He called as he reached out to him. Slowly turning Tommy Joe, faced the window, he could see the large outline of the man. Even for a human he was large. Tommy Joe was not a large elf, but he wasn't little like Alli. Breathing quickly Tommy Joe knew that what had just happened, was going to get him in a lot of trouble. He was watching the human, he knew he wasn't supposed to, he was close to the human, and he had been seen by a human. He was in deep shit. "Who are you?"

 

Swallowing Tommy Joe put his hands in the pockets of his hoodie. "My name is Tommy Joe. What is yours, human?"

 

"Human? What are you, Tommy Joe?" Adam asked as he beckoned him closer. He wanted to see his face.

 

"Damn" Tommy Joe thought, he just gave himself away. Betraying everything he had ever been taught, Tommy Joe moved closer to the human, reaching up he pulled his hood off revealing his ears. Gasping Adam took a step back. Was he really seeing this? A beautiful elven boy was standing in front of him. "What is your name?" Tommy Joe asked again. He didn't want to have to explain what he was, though he had a feeling the human knew exactly what he was.

 

"My name is Adam. What are you Tommy Joe?" Adam asked again as he leaned out the window, to get a better look at the smaller man. He was small, couldn't be taller than five feet six inches, two toned hair, long black fringe in the front and very short blonde hair in the back, he wore all black, tight black jeans, a black hooded sweatshirt, he was barefoot though, his toes painted black.

 

"Um, well. What do you think I am Adam?" Tommy Joe asked tentatively as he took a cautious step forward. He wanted to see Adam up close. He was a beautiful human. Very tall, his hair was black and shaggy, he had crystal blue eyes, freckles across his cheeks on his full lips, and where his shirt was open at the collar Tommy Joe could see the freckles kept going down his chest. Flicking his tongue out to moisten his lips, he didn't notice that Adam was watching his mouth.

 

"You are an elf." Adam said as he rested himself on his forearms on the window. "Please tell me I am not crazy and you are real, pointy ears and all."

 

"I am real, and you are right." Tommy Joe said as he shoved his hands deeper in his pockets and looked at his toes. Turning his head slightly so the light from inside the house caught the jewelry in his ears, gasping slightly Adam wondered if all elves looked like Tommy Joe. "Oh No Adam, not all elves look like me. Actually you aren't even supposed to know I exist. If I get found out I am in so much trouble."

 

"Not supposed to know about you? What do you mean not all elves look like you?" Adam asked slightly confused as he cocked his head slightly at Tommy Joe's statement, and the fact that he had read his mind.

 

"I am not even supposed to be anywhere near humans, if my parents find out I could get sent away. I have already made them mad enough, knowing that I am talking to you would be the final straw for them, even who I am wouldn't save me." Tommy Joe said as he shuffled his feet looking over his shoulder hoping that no one was looking for him.

 

"You could be sent away? Who you are?? I am really confused Tommy Joe." Adam said as he fisted his hands to keep from reaching out to touch him. More than anything he wanted to touch Tommy Joe, never before had he wanted to touch someone so badly.

 

"Yes, humans are not supposed to know about us. If it is found out that an elf has had contact with a human that elf is banished. As for who I am, well, I am supposed to take over for my father when he dies. I guess that would make me a prince or something." Tommy Joe said as he unconsciously took a step toward Adam. Suddenly he felt someone watching him, and he knew it was not Adam. He closed his eyes, this was not good.

 

Adam blinked trying to wrap his head around what Tommy Joe was saying, when he opened them again to speak to him, Tommy Joe was gone. Hopping through the window Adam rushed to the last place he had seen him, he could still smell the sandalwood, but the beautiful elf was gone.


	2. You Leave Me Breathless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter name from The Corrs song Breathless.   
> This is a continuation of the first, Tommy trying to get a feel for Adam, and Adam kinda sorta falling for the elf

Chapter 2

 

               

“Tommy Joe, you have been warned many times, you know there is nothing we can do now. It was one thing when you chose to dress different than the rest, when you desecrated your ears and skin. But you were not only seen by a human, you were speaking to him.” His father said disappointment evident on his face. His mother was sitting next to his father, devastation on her face. Hanging his head, Tommy Joe felt extremely guilty, that he had put his family in this situation, making them do this. He knew what had to be done.

               

 

“I know, I am sorry.  I shouldn’t have ever been near that human, I should have never let him see me. I should have never spoken to him.” Tommy Joe said as he kept his head down, knowing that they would never understand if he tried to explain. There was something about Adam that was like Tommy Joe, he couldn’t explain it, but he had to see him again. “I understand what needs to be done. I made the mistake, I never should have disobeyed the rules.”

               

 

He could hear his mother sobbing quietly. He felt horrible for making her cry, he knew that Alli was going to cry when she found out.

               

 

“Go Tommy Joe, get your things. You know you must leave.” His father said as a single tear rolled down his face. Turning so he could embrace Tommy Joe’s mother, he turned his back on his only child. Hanging his head Tommy Joe walked toward his room so he could gather what little he had. As he walked into his room he could hear a soft crying.

               

 

“Tommy Joe, why?” Alli asked as she sat on his bed, her scarlet hair in her face. She was devastated, he was her big brother, her protector, her confidant and now he was gone. “Why did you go back? Was that human worth it?”

               

 

 

“Alli, god, I am sorry. If I could take it back…” Tommy Joe couldn’t finish that statement, because it would have been a lie. He wouldn’t take it back, even knowing he was breaking Alli’s heart. There was something about that human that was intriguing, he had to see him again. Grabbing his small bag and his guitar, he kissed her lightly on the forehead and walked out the door, and into the unknown.

 

 

~~~~

               

 

Walking out into his garden, Adam looked around and shook his head. It was just too manicured, it needed to be wild. Sighing heavily, he turned toward the pool and reaching the side, he pulled his shirt over his head and dropped it on a chair. Diving into the clear water he surfaced, shaking the water out of his face, he blinked and thought his mind was playing tricks on him. Walking through his garden was that elf, that beautiful, elven boy was walking toward him. Swimming toward the side of the pool, Adam pulled himself out and stood there dripping wet, watching Tommy Joe.

               

 

Unsure about what he was doing Tommy Joe, walked through the garden in Adam’s yard. He could hear a splash, and knew that Adam was in the pool.  Pulling his thin shoulders back Tommy Joe headed toward the pool.  His breath caught in his throat when he saw Adam pull himself out of the pool, he knew that the human was large, but now he was standing there in just a pair of shorts, dripping water, and he looked even larger. Swallowing, Tommy Joe walked up to Adam.

               

 

Adam couldn’t believe what he was seeing. Tommy Joe was standing in front of him, wearing the same black jeans, his hooded sweatshirt was gone, in its place was a black tank top, he was still barefoot. Adam saw colorful tattoos marking his arms, he carried a small bag and a guitar. He knew that he had been caught talking to him.

               

 

“Tommy Joe, you came back.” Adam breathed as he just looked down at the elf boy. Tommy Joe looked down at his feet, he saw that Adam’s toes were also painted black, smiling lightly he set his bag down. “You were caught last night?”

               

 

“Yes, I was caught talking to you. They have banished me.” Tommy Joe said as he lifted his large brown eyes to look into Adam’s crystal blue ones. Adam could really look at Tommy Joe in the daylight, he was beautiful in the moonlight, but now that Adam could really see him. He was stunning, he had perfect features, small nose, large brown eyes fringed with long thick eyelashes that fanned in perfect dark crescents on his cheeks, full pink lips. He was perfect.

               

 

“I am sorry you got in trouble. What are you going to do?” Adam asked as he took a step closer to the elf. He wanted so much to pull him into his arms, but he absently ran his palms over his thighs instead.

               

 

“I was going to ask if I could stay in your tree.” Tommy Joe asked as he pushed his bangs out of his face and tucked them behind a small pointed ear.  Nervous, he drummed his fingers on his hips, waiting for Adam’s answer.

               

 

“My tree? You could stay in my guest room Tommy Joe.” Adam said as he lightly touched his shoulder. He shivered, as his fingers lightly brushed Tommy Joe’s shoulder he felt him shudder at the touch and take a nervous step back.

               

 

“Um yeah the tree, your cedar tree right over there.” Tommy Joe said as he took a step backward, the feeling of Adam’s fingertips on his shoulder made his skin prickle. He wanted to step closer, but instead he took another step back. “I can’t sleep indoors. I have to be under the sky.”

               

 

“Oh, okay. Umm sure you can stay in the tree.” Adam said as he let his hands fall to his sides. He could smell sandalwood, he was beginning to associate sandalwood with Tommy Joe. Smiling lightly at the elf, he looked over at the tree. It was the one in front of his bedroom, with branches hanging over his balcony.

               

 

“Thank you Adam.” Tommy Joe said as he turned toward the tree. He wanted to feel the human’s fingertips on his skin again, he wanted to reach out and touch him. He wondered if the freckles that kissed his skin had a different texture than the rest of his skin. Shaking his head, he smiled over his shoulder at Adam and walked toward the beautiful cedar tree where he would be sleeping. The scent of the cedar was soothing to Tommy Joe’s nerves. He tried not to think about Adam watching him, he could feel his eyes following him across the yard. Slinging his guitar across his shoulders, he hitched his bag higher and hopped up to grab the first branch. Pulling himself into the shade of the tree, he finally felt like he could breathe.  He couldn’t see the human anymore, but he knew he was back in the pool, he could hear the splashing. Settling himself into a small crook in the tree, Tommy Joe closed his eyes and tried not to think about the beautiful human in the pool. He settled into a fitful sleep, dreaming about Adam and a beautiful garden.

               

 

It was many hours later when Tommy Joe woke up, the sun was setting and he stretched his tiny body along the branch, he could not hear anything except the soft breeze in the trees.  Dropping from his branch, he softly walked along the tightly manicured lawn. He could envision a soft rolling stream, climbing ivy, dripping ferns; he closed his eyes and could see the garden clearly. He also knew that the human did not like the way the garden was, he could feel it when he looked at the strict lines of the shrubs and the sharp corners of the lawn. For his hospitality and kindness, Tommy Joe decided to give the human the garden in his mind.

               

 

Starting with simple things Tommy Joe walked along the path he chose for a stream, as he walked along he hummed lightly and a small tinkling sound could be heard following him. A stream began cutting through the ground, smiling down at his work, he continued on, intent on creating some shade that the human could rest under. Walking along the stream followed him, until he stopped, there it pooled to create a pond, next to the pond Tommy Joe created a large weeping willow tree, beneath that he added a small bench. Smiling at his handy work, he wavered under the exhaustion. He had not tried to do what he had just done since he was much younger, it took a lot more energy than he thought it would. Tired he slowly started back toward his tree, pulling himself onto the branches, falling asleep before he could settle into his branch, he slid off the tree and landed on the balcony.

 

 

~~~~

               

 

Unlocking his front door, Adam walked inside. He could smell sandalwood; shaking his head he tried to shake the thought of Tommy Joe free. He had spent all night thinking about that elf, he was distracted. Monte noticed and thought it was because of firing Ben. That had been an easy decision, Ben had been caught trying to sell pictures, Adam had no problem with having pictures taken, or having friends show pictures they had. It was the content of the pictures that bothered him, he had seen them, in all of them he was alone, but he was nude. The last thing he wanted plastered everywhere was his naked ass, and then he found out that Ben had been hiding in his closet. Very creepy knowing that a band member was hiding in his closet, let alone that he was taking pictures of Adam naked. Shaking his head, he saw a no moonlight coming in the window, curious he walked toward his backdoors. Pushing them open, he gasped, there was a small stream running through his yard. Walking along it, he could hear frogs singing, and fish jumping, the closer he got to the sounds of the frogs the more relaxed he felt. He reached the pond, and saw there was a large willow tree and a bench, like it was made just for him. Looking around he searched for the elf, he knew Tommy Joe had something to do with this. Rushing to his tree, Adam looked up searching the branches, for the telltale blonde hair. He couldn’t see him, worried, Adam rushed back into the house and up the stairs to his room, pulling the doors to the balcony open, he stopped suddenly.  Softly sighing, there was Tommy Joe curled up on the balcony asleep. He wanted so badly, to touch him, but he didn’t want to wake him. Leaving the doors open, Adam turned and walked toward his bathroom to take a shower.

               

 

Softly moaning, Tommy Joe rolled over and stretched out on the balcony. He could hear water running, turning his head he could see that there was a light on inside the human’s house. Curious he padded softly toward the light and the sound of water, pushing the door open; he could see the silhouette of a man behind the curtain. Taking in a sharp breath, he wanted to peek around the curtain to see who it was, instead he was greeted by that mesmerizing voice.

_Broken pieces _

_Break into me_

_So imperfectly, what you should be_

               

 

In those three short phrases, Tommy Joe knew who was behind the curtain. It was Adam, slowly he backed out of the room and walked quickly toward the balcony again. Hopping over the edge he crawled to his spot in the tree and closed his eyes. He wondered if humans were really as different from elves as he was taught. Sure they are larger, but Adam looked like he was the same as Tommy Joe. With his eyes closed Tommy Joe moved his mind back into the room with the running water.

               

 

_He moves the curtain back so he can step inside behind Adam. Reaching out slightly he runs his fingertips over the smooth freckled skin of his back._

Taking a sharp breath, Adam whipped around; he could have sworn someone ran their fingers down his back. Knowing there was no one else in the shower with him; he shut his eyes and let the water rain down on him, pulsing the stress out of his body.

               

 

_Noting that the freckles were the same texture as the rest of his smooth skin, Tommy Joe wanted to know what he tasted like. He smelled sweet; he needed to know if he tasted sweet too. Closing his eyes, Tommy Joe leaned in to taste the human. Flicking his tongue out to taste, he lightly touched Adam’s hips, running his tongue over his shoulder, he felt him shudder under his hands._

               

 

Groaning out loud, Adam could swear someone was touching him. He felt someone lick his shoulder, and grab his hips, he was over worked and completely mentally exhausted. He really needed a vacation, he was imagining things. Sighing he was thoroughly enjoying this though, sometimes imagination is good.

               

 

_Feeling Adam relax into his hands, Tommy Joe continued his exploration of Adam’s body. Sliding his small hands around his hips, he felt the flat plane of his abdomen, sliding up he felt the peaks and valleys of his muscles. He made a snap decision, and instead of sliding farther up Adam’s body, he started sliding down. Letting his fingers smooth the tension away, he moved farther down till, he felt Adam’s breath catch in his throat._

“Whoa!” Adam said as he turned his head to check again if there was someone with him. He was definitely feeling hands on his body, he felt light fingers sliding down until they wrapped around him. Nearly choking, he wrapped his own hand around where he felt the light touch, and without even thinking about it, proceeded to jerk himself until he was shaking and leaning up against the cool tile wall. Catching his breath, he looked around again and finished rinsing off. Grabbing a towel he wrapped it around his hips and looked at himself in the mirror. Sighing, he looked tired, he could see the dark circles under his eyes, the lines around them looked more pronounced. Shaking his head he walked in the bedroom.

               

 

Opening his eyes Tommy Joe was shocked at what he had done. The taste of Adam was more than he had expected, he had thought that just one taste would be enough to satiate his curiosity, it was not.  Now that he had a small taste, he wanted more, he was intoxicated with the thought of feeling Adam again. He was shocked at what he had witnessed, he had no idea that just his touch could cause the desire he felt radiating from Adam, or could cause the desire he felt himself for Adam. He heard Adam coming out of the other room, quickly scrambling back into the shadows, he watched Adam crawl into a large bed and fall asleep. Waiting until he could hear the steady rise and fall of his breathing, knowing that Adam was asleep, he quietly crept out of his tree and softly padded over to the bed. Standing next to the bed he looked down at the sleeping man, his tired face finally relaxed in a peaceful sleep. Content knowing that maybe he had a small part in that peace, Tommy Joe made a fateful decision and quietly climbed into the large bed next to Adam. Laying his head on Adam’s chest, he softly smiled, and fell into a deep sleep.

 


	3. Come Back To Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title is the title of a David Cook song
> 
> Adam tells Tommy that he has to go to Europe and has to leave him behind

           

 

Rolling over, Adam felt the sunlight softly touch his face.  Opening his eyes, he looked to his right, expecting to find Tommy Joe next to him. He was shocked to find himself alone; he frowned realizing that it was a dream. Sliding out of his bed he walked over to the balcony and looked for Tommy Joe. The elf was not in the tree; Adam stood at the railing and looked down into the garden. He was surprised to find there were more flowers and beautiful mosses growing where there were none the night before.

               

 

Not seeing Adam on the balcony, Tommy Joe continued walking through the garden, adding honeysuckle vines along the trellis near the balcony, irish moss near the pond, stopping to take a break in a small cabana he had put together in the early morning hours. Laying down he didn’t hear Adam walk up to where he was resting.

               

 

“Tommy Joe, how are you doing this?” Adam asked softly as he sat next to the elf. He didn’t stop himself this time, he reached out and touched his hair, pushing the fringe off his face. He didn’t want to frighten the elf, but he needed to touch him. It was a compulsion, he trailed his fingers down his face, pausing at his lips. He leaned down to press a kiss to his lips, before their lips could meet Tommy Joe opened his eyes.

               

 

Pushing himself up on his elbows, he backed quickly away from Adam. The human was touching his face, Tommy Joe wanted him to keep touching him, but it was frightening. This time Tommy Joe was not in control, the night before he had been, not being in control was frightening. “Adam?” He said groggily as he slid backwards on the silk pillows. “You are awake.”

               

 

“Yes, how are you doing this?” Adam asked again as he slid to sit next to the bed Tommy Joe was laying on. He looked around the small cabana, it was furnished like a small bedroom, with no top on it so the sky was easily seen. The bed Tommy Joe was laying on was lush and covered in burgundy silk, he really did look like royalty laying on it.

               

 

“Doing what? The garden?” Tommy Joe asked as he pushed his hair back and tucked it behind his ear. He looked at Adam slightly confused, then he remembered that humans cannot do what he could. “It is just something I have always been able to do. I thought I would make the garden more how you really want it to be.”

               

 

“It is beautiful, thank you.” Adam said as he reached out to touch him again, this time touching the small point of his ear, running his finger over the shell, and piercings. Tommy Joe exhaled deeply, and closed his eyes, shuddering under the touch of Adam’s finger. Adam slid his hand to cup his head, leaning in as if to kiss Tommy Joe,  suddenly there was a voice from inside the house.

               

 

“Adam! Where are you?” the voice called as it got closer to where Tommy Joe and Adam were. Scrambling away from Adam, Tommy Joe looked up at him with a terrified look in his eyes. Pressing his finger to Tommy Joe’s lips, Adam motioned him to stay put. Getting to his feet, Adam walked out of the cabana and toward the house, hoping that whoever was looking for him would not venture into the garden.

               

 

“I am right here.” Adam said as he walked into the house. He walked in to the kitchen and saw that it was Monte and LP. “Hey guys, what are you doing here?”

               

 

“Checking on you, how are you? You were really distracted last night.” LP said as he grabbed a cup of coffee, and sat down at the breakfast bar.

               

 

“Is everything okay, Adam? How are you doing with all that garbage with Ben?” Monte asked as he sat next to LP and studied his friend’s face. Adam looked rested, like he actually slept the night before. It had been a long time since Adam looked rested.

               

 

“What? Oh yeah I am doing great. I actually got some rest last night. I have been working too hard. That is all.” Adam said as he positioned himself so he could look out the back door, hoping to catch a glimpse of Tommy Joe. He was so distracted with looking for him, he didn’t hear the next question Monte asked him.

               

 

“Adam?? Hey!” Monte said as he reached out and tapped him on the arm. “Are you sure you are okay? You are spacing out.”

               

 

“Yeah I am fine. I am thinking about a new song I want to work on. That is all. You haven’t heard from Ben have you?” Adam asked as he grabbed a coffee and leaned against the counter. He saw a glimpse of blonde hair, he knew that Tommy Joe was out of the cabana, he could smell sandalwood; he closed his eyes and inhaled deeply.

               

 

“Yeah we heard from him. He wants to know, where his money is.” Monte said as he gauged Adam’s reaction. When Adam had found out about the pictures he was furious, Adam didn’t get angry often, but when he did it was terrifying. The day the pictures came to light they thought he was going to explode. It was one thing when he had known about pictures of him with friends or boyfriends, but these were taken without his knowledge, and from his closet.

               

 

“Damn it, Monte, I thought we got all the fucking pictures! Don’t tell me there are more!” Adam said as he pounded his fist on the counter. He couldn’t believe it, after all the bullshit they had gone through in the last few months with Ben and the damn pictures, he still had some.

               

 

Standing on the porch, watching Adam and the other two humans, Tommy Joe knew Adam was angry. He moved so that if the other two looked out the door they wouldn’t see him. Pulling his hood over his ears he moved to the window to be near Adam. Crouching beneath the window, he could hear the conversation they were having. “Pictures?” Tommy Joe was curious. Adam was angry about them, so they couldn’t be good. He didn’t like to hear Adam angry, his ears got hot, he was angry now too. He did not like this feeling. He wanted to wrap his arms around Adam and make him smile that beautiful smile he saw last night. He stuffed his hands into his pockets and walked toward the stream, he knew that sitting near the pond would make him feel better.  Sitting on the edge of the pond he smiled as the frogs came up to him and just sat with him as he thought about Adam. The way his skin felt under Tommy Joe’s fingers, the way he tasted like dark chocolate, sweet, but with spice, the way he breathed in his sleep. Sighing Tommy Joe laid back and tucked his hands beneath his head, he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep, letting the frogs sing to him.

               

 

Walking out the door and across the back porch, Adam looked for Tommy Joe. Without calling out for him, Adam walked along the stream until he came to the pond. He saw the most beautiful sight, his gorgeous elf sleeping on a bed of irish moss surrounded by the singing of frogs. He walked over to where he was sleeping, and sat next to his elf. Brushing his hair back from his face, Adam leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Tommy Joe’s lips.

               

 

Opening his eyes, Tommy Joe was looking into crystal blue eyes. Sighing he brought his hands up to touch Adam’s face, he ran his fingers over his jaw, feeling the light scrape of stubble. Tentatively he pressed his lips against Adam’s again, this time letting his tongue slide along Adam’s bottom lip. Adam moaned as he let Tommy Joe taste his mouth, he let the elf explore with a shy tongue. Pulling back he looked down at the beautiful creature in his arms, and smiled that smile Tommy Joe was thinking about.

               

 

“This place is beautiful” Adam said as he settled next to the elf, gathering his small body against his larger one. He could feel the apprehension in his small body, but Tommy Joe did not push him away. Instead he snuggled closer and breathed in the sharp, sweet smell that is solely Adam.

               

 

“I made it for you.” Tommy Joe said as he ran his fingers over Adam’s arm, reveling in the fact that his touches cause goose bumps to break out over Adam’s skin. He knew that the choice he made that first night to talk to Adam had been painful, but it was the right choice for Tommy Joe. There was something very different about Adam. He was not like the humans that were inside the house earlier, he was special. “You are still angry, Adam.”

               

 

“Yes, but being here with you makes it better.” Adam said as he ran his hand over Tommy Joe’s shoulder. Sighing at the feeling of his smooth skin under Adam’s fingers, it was like touching silk. He inhaled the soft, scent of sandalwood, closing his eyes and imagining the feel of the elf underneath him, soft moans escaping his perfect mouth, his tiny hands roaming the expanse of Adam’s back. Opening his eyes he looked down at Tommy Joe, exhaling he smiled softly as he pressed a kiss to his forehead. “I have to leave soon.”

               

 

“Oh, you will be back tonight, though right?” Tommy Joe asked as he sat up and rubbed his hands over his thighs. He was nervous, but he didn’t know why. Looking down at Adam laying next to the pond, he thought he looked like an elf, it was almost like he could see the faint point of his ears. Rolling over to look at Tommy Joe, Adam sighed and shook his head.

               

 

“Next week I have to leave for Europe. I will be gone for three months.” Adam said as he touched his cheek, loving the feel of his skin. He wanted to take Tommy Joe with him, to keep him close. The thought of leaving him was almost more than Adam could bear. Gauging Tommy Joe’s reaction, he ran his fingers through his hair. Tommy Joe’s face fell, three months, that was so long to be without Adam’s presence. He turned his back so Adam couldn’t see the distress on his face.

               

 

 

“Oh, I can keep the garden growing while you are gone, if you like.” Tommy said as he pressed the balls of his hands to his eyes, he couldn’t believe he was getting this way over a human he had only met three days ago. Breathing in deeply, he blinked back the tears burning his eyes. Turning back to face Adam with at too bright smile on his face, he reached out a small hand to touch his cheek. “It will be beautiful when you get back.”

               

 

“You will stay here? You won’t leave?” Adam asked softly as he closed his eyes and leaned into Tommy Joe’s hand. He was seriously thinking about asking him to come, but the questions would be too much for the shy creature to bear.

               

 

“I will be here when you get back. I will stay.” He said as he let his fingers trail across Adam’s freckled lips, sucking in his breath when Adam let his tongue flick out and touch his fingertip. He was thinking about what he could do for Adam while he was gone. But as Adam’s tongue touched his finger, whatever was in his mind was gone. All he could think about was sliding his hands over Adam’s skin, breathing in his scent, becoming one. Shaking his head, he smiled and pulled his hand away, he didn’t know how he knew, but he knew that Adam would always come back for him.

 

               

One week later

               

 

Sadly looking at the cedar tree, Adam walked out onto the balcony. He could see the telltale blonde hair, letting him know that Tommy Joe was sleeping in the tree. He hauled his bags down the stairs and set them by the door before turning and walking out to the back garden.

               

 

“Tommy Joe, wake up.” Adam called into the tree, waiting to hear him move. He slid his hands in his pockets, hoping he woke up before the car got there. Stirring, Tommy Joe looked down and saw Adam standing beneath the tree. Stretching along the branches, he slowly slid out of the tree and landed on his feet in front of Adam.

               

 

“I am awake now.” He said with a small tired smile as he looked up at Adam. Reaching out he put his hand on Adam’s forearm, he knew today was the day he left.

               

 

“I wanted to say goodbye before I left.” Adam said as he reached out and touched his cheek. More than anything he wanted to be selfish and say ‘Screw the press’ and take Tommy Joe with him. But it wouldn’t be fair to the elf, he was still so shy around Adam, being around all sorts of cameras and pushy people asking questions was asking way too much.  “I will be back in three months, I promise.”

               

 

“I will be right here.” Tommy Joe said as he leaned into Adam’s hand and closed his eyes. He was afraid of being without his presence; he needed to feel Adam, his hands, his lips, all of him. Stepping closer, he closed the small distance between them and pulled Adam down into a scorching kiss. His hands fisting in Adam’s hair, pulling himself into Adam’s arms, almost wanting to crawl inside of him. He needed the closeness, just to think about for the next three months. Pulling back Adam looked down into Tommy Joe’s eyes, and smiled.

               

 

“I want to keep in touch with you. I got you something.” Adam said as he reached into his pocket, pulling out a cell phone he pressed it into Tommy Joe’s hand. “Do you know how to use this?”

               

 

“Yes, I have watched you.” Tommy Joe giggled as he turned the phone over in his hands. He knew that this was his first major step into the human world. He looked up at Adam and felt the emotion coursing through his veins. He threw himself into Adams arms and held on tight burying his face in Adam’s chest. “Please just come back.”

               

 

“I promise, I will come back.” Adam said into Tommy Joe’s hair, as he heard the car horn out front. Sighing heavily, he pressed a kiss to Tommy Joe’s lips before turning to go. Hurrying to the side of the house Tommy Joe watched with a heavy heart as Adam got inside the car and drove away.

 


	4. I Think I'm Falling For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title from Colbie Caillat's Fallin' For You  
> The song Tommy sings is Adam's Time For Miracles. Don't know iof Tommy can really sing but in my story he does.
> 
> Tommy waits for Adam to come back, creepy guy that Adam fired is stalkerish, Alli watches

                Chapter 4

 

                It had been three weeks since Adam had left for Europe. Tommy Joe waited everyday for the single phone call he would receive, the first time the phone rang it scared him. Suddenly he could hear Adam singing, but he was not around, looking down at the phone he realized it was ringing. Smiling happily to hear his voice, Tommy Joe walked out of his cabana and began creating flowers along the edge of the house under the windows. As the days flowed by, he found himself becoming more accustomed to being in doors. He never slept inside, but he had ventured past Adam’s bedroom to explore.

                After one phone call, Tommy Joe started creating an arbor of small pink roses, he knew he was exhausted from all the work he had been doing, but he so wanted this to be done by the time Adam got home, so he continued to push himself and finished it. Sighing happily, he turned and walked toward the pool, stopping at a chair he quickly looked around and pulling his shirt over his head he tossed it to the chair. Rubbing his hand through his hair, he quickly shed his pants and dove in the cool water. As he surfaced he thought he saw someone on the side of the house, but wiping the water from his eyes he looked again and there was nothing there. Diving back under the water he swam, until his arms were sore. He didn’t see the man watching from behind his beautifully created tree.

 

~~~~

                Ben walked around the side of Adam’s house grumbling to himself. “Who does he think he is, firing me? It’s not like he doesn’t walk around half naked anyway, he is going to regret it all.” Hearing a splash, he slid into the shadows and crept along the side of the house until he could peer around the corner.

                “What the hell? I thought he was in Europe.” He said outloud as he watched the pool. Gasping at what he saw surface, he grabbed his camera and began taking pictures in rapid succession. There was a gorgeous man swimming in the pool, he wondered if this was Adam’s newest boy, or his replacement. Either way he was seething, angry over being replaced he continued watching the man swim.  Finally the man swam to the edge of the pool and pulled himself out, shocked Ben realized the man was nude. Smirking at what he thought was his good fortune, he began snapping photos.

 

~~~~

                Alli had been watching Tommy Joe since he left, she had never seen him more happy than when he was with the human. He looked like he was where he was supposed to be, and she knew that he was. There was much about her he did not know, like how she had been watching the human. She had been watching the human since he was a child, she did not look it at all but she was nearly eighty years old. The blessing of being an elf was the long life, she had watched so much happen over the years, she had roamed, and explored. The human was very special, only he didn’t know it yet.

She remembered the day her sister had come to her and said she had fallen in love with a human. Alli thought her heart was breaking, she couldn’t tell their parents. She pleaded with her sister to give up the human, but Leila looked at her with those beautiful eyes and said with tears rolling down her face “Alli, I have to be with him. I love him, and I am having his baby.”

                So she helped her baby sister run away with the human that night. She kept track of them, watching that beautiful, elven  boy grow. He had the telltale red hair, the piercing blue eyes and the faintly pointed ears that gave away his elven heritage. As he got older, he dyed his hair black, his ears softened to more human like and he got very tall, though he kept his eyes, and the ability to create beautiful music.

                As she slid along the dripping ferns Tommy Joe created she saw that slimy human that had been bothering Adam. He was hiding and taking pictures of Tommy Joe, incensed she glided over to where he was hiding and grabbed him by the shirt, knocking the camera from his hands.

                “Just what do you think you are doing, human?!” She asked as she swiftly lifted him from his feet and held him against the wall, she could feel him shake slightly under her hands.

                “I was, well…” He stammered as he tried to pry her strong hands from his shirt. He was shocked, where had this tiny woman come from, not only that how was she so damn strong? Struggling against her hands he finally gave up and just hung there, waiting for her to let him down.

                “Take your things and leave here. Do not come back, I will be watching for you.” She said as she glared up at him through her bangs. Letting him go abruptly, she dropped him on his ass, and turned to walk away, “I mean it human, if I see you around here again, I will not be as nice.” She threw over her shoulder as she walked to the pool where she last saw Tommy Joe.

 

~~~~

                Standing at the base of his tree, he couldn’t believe who he saw walking toward him. Not moving, he waited until she stopped in front of him, and put her hand on his bare chest.

                “Alli? Oh my god, I have missed you.” He said as he wrapped her in a tight hug. The smell of jasmine wafting through the air, as she laughed at him.

                “Oh Tommy Joe, I have missed you too. You look very happy, are you?” She asked even though she knew the answer. Smiling up at him she could see in his eyes he was very happy.

                “Yes Alli, I am very happy, I just wish he would come back soon, I miss him.” Tommy Joe said as he ran his fingers through his hair. Looking around he felt like they were being watched, it made him very uneasy.

                “Tommy Joe, I feel it too, don’t worry about it. I will take care of it. I just wanted to see you to make sure that you were okay.” Alli said as she lightly touched his cheek, and pressed a light kiss to it. “See you around kid.”

                Just like that she was gone and he was alone again. Sighing he pulled himself into his tree, and slid down the branches until his feet hit the smooth stone balcony. Walking in the doors he could smell Adam, he sighed and pulling a scarf from his closet, turned to go back to his tree. Closing the doors behind him he crawled into his nook in the tree, and wrapped the scarf around himself settling in for another night without Adam.

 

~~~~

                “Lambert! What is wrong with you man?” LP hollered as he tossed a drumstick at Adam, catching him in the head. Rubbing the spot, Adam picked up the stick and tossed it back.

                “ My mind is gone LP, sorry. “ Adam said as he shook his head and smiled lightly. He was thinking about Tommy Joe, it was killing him to only call once a day. He wanted to just say fuck this whole publicity tour and hop on the next flight home.

                “Adam, hey man you got a package.” One of his many assistants said as he handed him a brown envelope. Curious Adam turned it over in his hands and opened it. Inside were pictures of Tommy Joe, along with a note.

                _I see you have a new friend, he is very pretty. How much to keep him safe?_

_                                                                                                                                B_

 

                Nearly sick, he tried to shove the pictures back into the folder, but they ended up all over the floor. Dropping to his knees he tried to gather them up before anyone else saw them, he was unsuccessful, Monte picked one up and handed it to Adam a concerned look on his face.

                “Adam?” Monte asked as Adam snatched the picture from his fingers. Grabbing his friend by the shoulders Monte hauled him to his feet, which seeing as Monte was a good six inches shorter made for a true feet of strength. “Breathe man, come on. Tell me what is going on.”

                “Damn, okay. About six weeks ago I met him.” Adam said as he handed Monte the envelope of pictures. “His name is Tommy Joe.”

                “Wow, Adam…Are his ears pointed?” Monte asked as he held the picture closer to his face, and then looked up at Adam. He knew Adam so well, he could see in his eyes that there was something special about this man in the photos. “Where did these pictures come from Adam?”

                Sighing heavily, Adam handed Monte the note. Looking at it, Monte snarled and grabbed his phone, barking into it he made it clear that Ben was to be found and arrested. Looking back at his friend, he smiled lightly and put his hand on his shoulder. “Don’t worry, he is going to be okay. Call him, you know you are itching to, check on him.”

                Smiling Adam grabbed his phone and called Tommy Joe.

 

~~~~

                2 Months later

 

                Tommy Joe opened his eyes and smiled, today was the day Adam came home. Scrambling out of his tree, he quickly set about making sure the flowers were blooming and healthy, feeding the frogs and fish. He was the most excited he had ever been, grabbing his guitar he walked softly to the pond and sat with his feet trailing in the water. Strumming the strings lightly he found the words he was looking for.

_It’s late at night and I can’t sleep_

_Missing you just runs too deep_

_Oh I can’t breathe thinking of your smile_

_And every kiss I can’t forget_

_This aching heart ain’t broken yet_

_Oh God I wish I could make you see_

_Cause I know this flame isn’t dying_

_So Nothing can stop me from trying_

 

                Walking in the front door of his house, all Adam could smell was sandalwood, setting his bags down he walked swiftly towards the back yard. Pulling the doors open, he gasped. His back yard was exactly as he had pictured it. There were dripping ferns, blooming roses, lilacs, creeping mosses, large fragrant trees, he couldn’t believe it, it was so beautiful. As he ventured further into the yard, he heard the light strumming of a guitar, and the soft voice of someone singing. Following the voice, he was mesmerized by the words, the aching that the singer was going through, he wanted to reach out and pull them close. Walking around the willow tree, he saw who was singing. Stopping dead in his tracks, he couldn’t believe it was Tommy Joe. His voice was beautiful, the song was so achingly true, he wanted to rush over to him. Instead he stood there and listened.

_Baby you know that_

_Maybe it’s time for miracles_

                Feeling someone behind him, Tommy Joe turned and saw Adam standing against the tree his hands in his pockets, just watching. Setting his guitar to the side, he slowly stood up and walked toward Adam, even though his body was telling him to run to him and throw himself into his arms. Stopping in front of him he looked up into Adam’s face and smiled.

                “You are home.” He said as he lightly touched Adam’s chest and closed his eyes.

                “You are still here.” Adam whispered as he let his fingers trail down Tommy Joe’s cheek, sliding across his lips. Cupping his cheeks in his hands Adam pulled him in for a soft sweet kiss, moaning into Adam’s mouth Tommy Joe fisted his hands in his shirt. Reluctantly Tommy Joe broke the kiss, and looked up at Adam with a sparkle in his brown eyes.

                “Follow me.” He said softly as he pulled Adam to follow him. Walking through the garden until they reached Tommy Joe’s cabana, leading Adam inside he let the flap slide closed, and smiled up at him. Reaching out for Adam, he slid his hands over his chest and began working on the buttons of his shirt. Grabbing his small wrist’s Adam looked down at Tommy Joe.

                “Are you sure?” He asked shakily, he softly ran his thumbs in circles on Tommy Joe’s wrists.

                “Just as sure as the day I came to you.” Tommy Joe said as he tugged his wrists free, and kissed Adam softly. Sliding the buttons open, Tommy Joe slid his shirt off and pressed light tentative kisses along his chest, flicking his tongue out to taste. He heard Adam gasp, and felt him grasp his hips, pulling him closer.

                “It was you.” Adam gasped as he recognized the feeling of Tommy Joe’s tongue and hands on his skin. “In my shower, that first night, it was you.”

                “Sort of. I did it like this.” Tommy Joe said as he let go of Adam and closed his eyes. Reaching out with his mind he ran his fingers over Adam’s stomach, sliding his small fingers under the waist of Adam’s jeans. Gasping Adam reached down to grab Tommy Joe’s hands, only to realize he is sitting on the bed, and not touching him. Walking over to the bed, Adam stood over Tommy Joe and took his face in his hands, dropping to his knees he pressed soft kisses over his jaw, down his neck, nipping lightly at the tendon. Sliding his hands down his tiny body he quickly removed Tommy Joe’s shirt and began working on his jeans, slowly sliding them down his thighs, pressing small kisses over his shoulders and chest.

                Sighing Tommy Joe ran his fingers through Adam’s hair, and lay back on the silk bedding loving the cool fabric beneath him and Adam’s hot skin above. He keened as he felt Adam move lower on his body, he was strumming like a tightly tuned guitar string, one pluck too hard and he was sure he would snap. Arching against Adam’s hands and mouth, Tommy Joe moaned softly and grabbed for Adam’s shoulders, pulling him up so he could kiss him. Stretching out fully over Tommy Joe, Adam looked down into his soft brown eyes, and smiled. Swiftly Tommy Joe, wrapped his leg around Adam’s thigh and flipped him over so he was sitting across his hips, He leaned down and pressed a kiss to his lips. Adam slid his hands around Tommy’s hips and pulled him down harder across his lap, so he could feel what he did to Adam. Smiling softly, he leaned down to take possession of Adam’s mouth hoping this feeling never went away.

                 


	5. Let me show you my love's for real

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam gives Tommy Joe a gift, and has him meet Monte. Alli makes a decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title is from Christina Aguilera's song Love for all Seasons

                Chapter 5

 

                “You are joking right?” Tommy Joe said as he rolled over and snuggled closer to Adam. They were laying in Tommy Joe’s silk covered bed, Adam reached over and pushed his hair out of his face, tucking it behind his ear.

                “No I am not. I want you to meet Monte. But only if you are up to it.” Adam said softly as he breathed in the sandalwood, he was beginning to notice that the strength of the scent was dependant on Tommy Joe’s moods. The happier or more content he was the stronger the scent. Every time he breathed in the beautiful smell, he could envision himself running as a child through the garden, his pointed ears picking up the song of the animals and the whisper of the trees. He smiled lightly, he was not an elf, he was just a man, but he was happier knowing that Tommy Joe made him believe he could be more than just a man.

                “I would like to meet him. Does he know about me?” Tommy Joe asked as he reached up and touched the points of his ears. He was nervous, the only human he had ever been around was Adam, and now the prospect of meeting another was slightly daunting. He sat up and let the silk sheet pool around his narrow hips, making Adam lick his lips as he watched Tommy Joe look up at the blue sky. The way he sat there it was easy to see the elegance in his face, and his movements, he was royalty. Whether he was banished or not he was a prince.

                “He doesn’t know about this.” Adam said as he lightly touched Tommy Joe’s ear, and pressed a soft kiss to his shoulder. He had told Monte about meeting Tommy Joe and how he felt about him, but not about the fact that he was an elf. “I also told him about hearing you play. I would like for you to play for him, please.”

                Looking down into Adam’s elven blue eyes, Tommy Joe frowned slightly. His eyes, they were like the lost elf. The one that disappeared twenty eight years before, shaking his head, Tommy Joe smiled and lightly touched his cheek. “I would be honored to play for your friend.” He said as he kissed him lightly and slid from the bed. Propping himself on his elbow, Adam watched Tommy Joe walk across the small cabana and grab his jeans. He was small yes, but his muscles tight and sinewy. He was beautiful, his muscles pulling tight as he slid into his jeans and turned to smile at Adam. “Come on Love, You got to get dressed.” Leaning down to press a kiss to Adam’s lips, he handed him his jeans.

                Smiling at Tommy Joe, he rolled off the bed and slid into his jeans. He looked down into his beautiful brown eyes, and took his hand. Walking into the house, Tommy Joe looked around. He had never been in the downstairs, he had stuck to the upper floor, wandering through the rooms, exploring Adam’s library, and bedroom. Now he was able to see the rest of Adam’s home.

                “Come here, I want you to see something.” Adam said as he hurried through the sitting room and stopped in front of a door, letting go of Tommy Joe’s hand he grabbed both door knobs and pulled the doors open. Tommy Joe gasped, he slowly walked into the room, it looked like the garden outside. The ceiling was glass, so he could still see the sky, he could hear water trickling, and frogs singing. “It will be winter soon, I want you to stay indoors with me, but I know you need to sleep under the sky. Do you like it?”

                Turning slowly, Tommy Joe looked at Adam, his eyes shining with tears. Never before had someone given him something so beautiful. “I love it, I am speechless. Thank you.” He said as he walked over to Adam to press a kiss to his neck, and sighed happily in his arms. Suddenly breaking the magic was a knock at the door. Pulling back, Tommy Joe looked up at Adam warily. “Is that your friend?”

                “Yes, would you like to meet him?” Adam asked as he lightly touched Tommy Joe’s cheeks with his thumbs. He could see the apprehension in Tommy Joe’s face, he didn’t want to frighten him.

                “Yes, Adam, I would like to meet him.” He said as he pulled his shoulders back confidently, and smiled up at Adam. Grabbing his hand he let Adam lead him to the door. As Adam pulled the door open Tommy Joe could see a man standing there not much taller than he. Feeling a little less intimidated he smiled softly, and made sure his hood was pulled over his ears. Squeezing Adam’s hand, he slid closer to him.

                “Hey Monte, come on in.” Adam said as he pulled the door open to let the man inside. Tommy Joe slid slightly behind Adam, and let him lead the way to the sitting room. Sitting on the couch, Adam pulled Tommy Joe under his arm and smiled at Monte. “Monte this is Tommy Joe, Tommy Joe this is Monte.”

                “Hey Tommy Joe.” Monte said as he put his hand out, looking up at Adam, Tommy Joe smiled and took Monte’s hand in his. His hand was warm, just like his smile, Tommy Joe couldn’t help but smile back.

                “Hi Monte, it is nice to meet you.” Tommy Joe said quietly. He was still unsure about humans, but if Adam liked this one, he was sure he could too. He settled back against Adam’s warm chest and relaxed slightly, he could feel Adam lightly rubbing his back, calming him.

                “Adam tells me you have a talent. Would it be okay if you played for me?” Monte asked as he cocked his head slightly to the left, gauging Tommy Joe’s reaction. He knew only what Adam had told him, but he would really like to hear for himself.

                “Sure, I will play for you.” Tommy Joe said as he smiled and reached for his guitar. Smiling lightly at Adam, he strummed the strings getting a feel for them. Looking over at Adam, he closed his eyes and began playing; the words just came to him.

_Maybe it’s intuition_

_But something’s you just don’t question_

_Like in your eyes _

_I see my future in an instant_

_And there it goes_

_I think I’ve found my best friend_

_I know it might sound more than a little crazy_

_But I believe_

_I knew I loved you _

_Before I met you_

_I think I dreamed you into life_

_I knew I loved you _

_Before I met you_

_I have been waiting all my life_

Shocked, Monte sat back and just looked at Adam. The kid was amazing, his chords were perfect, his voice phenomenal, he was in total agreement with Adam on having the kid join them.

                “Tommy Joe, you are amazing.” Monte said as he leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees.  He shook his head, the kid’s voice was haunting, he expressed emotion like only one other person Monte had ever heard. Coming out of his reverie, Tommy Joe smiled lightly at Monte. “Would you like to join us? I mean would you like to play on stage with us? We need someone and you are perfect.”

                “Oh, I…um, I don’t know Monte. You are the only other human I have ever played in front of.” Tommy Joe said before he realized that he had given himself away.

                “Human? What are you talking about?” Monte asked as he ran his hand over his head, totally confused, he looked at Adam. Smiling Adam, just tugged on Tommy Joe’s hood, letting him know he was going to pull it off. Looking up at him Tommy Joe just nodded and let Adam pull the hood off. Monte blinked and leaned closer to Tommy Joe. “Oh, you are…um well… your ears are pointed.”

                “Yes, they are.” Tommy Joe said with a smile, and leaned back into Adam. He was getting comfortable being around the other human. He sighed and looked at Monte, he wanted him to play in front of other humans. It was tempting, but he would think about it. “I will have to think about it Monte.”

                “Okay, I totally understand. I am sure you will let Adam know your decision. I have to go now, thank you for playing for me.” Monte said as he stood to go. He had a feeling that adding Tommy Joe to the mix would take Adam from great performer to a total Rockstar. There was something about the dynamic between them that would make for superstardom. Walking Monte to the door Adam, smiled over his shoulder at Tommy Joe. He knew the decision he would make.

 

 

~~~~

                Watching Adam and Tommy Joe, Alli smiled.  Seeing them both so happy she knew that all the anguish, and heartache she had witnessed from herself and even from Tommy Joe this was what she wanted to see. Next on her agenda was making sure that slimy human stayed away, and maybe, just maybe see her baby sister.

 

~~~~

 

                Rolling over in his bed, Tommy Joe stared up at the midnight sky. He couldn’t sleep, he had watched Adam fall asleep, hours before, wanting him to stay outside with him. Sliding out of his bed, he walked toward the tree, hopping up he grabbed the lowest branch and slid along until he could set his feet on the balcony. Adam always left the doors open, it was like he knew Tommy Joe would come, he was just giving him time.

                Padding over to the bed, Tommy Joe looked down into his sleeping face and smiled. Sliding under the covers with him, Tommy Joe curled up and finally drifted off to sleep.

                Rolling over, Adam opened his eyes wondering why his bed seemed a lot smaller than normal, looking down at his chest, he saw the reason. Tommy Joe was curled up next to him, sound asleep. Smiling he wrapped his arm around the elf and went back to sleep with a smile on his face.


	6. Forget the World, Tell it to shut up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy finds out about the pictures that were taken of him, and Adam finds another elf in their midst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title is from Adam's pre idol song Glamorize

Sitting high in the cedar tree overlooking Adam’s garden, Alli could see Tommy Joe and Adam sitting on the balcony. She smiled at the way Tommy Joe curled into Adam, the happiness on his face was exactly what she needed to see. Wiping a lavender colored tear from her cheek, she slowly slid from the tree, and grabbed her small bag. They had found out she was watching Tommy Joe and Adam, so they had done what they had to do. Flicking her small hand she sent a message to Tommy Joe on the wind, and turned to leave.

~~~~

                Lifting his head Tommy Joe, could smell jasmine, hopping up from Adam’s lap he rushed to the balcony. Scanning the garden he saw a scarlet flash in the trees, rushing down the stairs and out the back door he called to her.

                “Alli!”

                Slightly worried, Adam watched as Tommy Joe jumped up and scrambled down the stairs. Rushing after him, Adam came skidding to a halt as he heard him call out to someone. Slowly walking up behind Tommy Joe, Adam could see a scarlet glint in the sunlight. Suddenly a tiny woman came out from behind a fern, he sucked his breath in and put a hand on Tommy Joe’s hip.

                “You are leaving Alli.” Tommy Joe said as he looked down into the small woman’s face. His large brown eyes searching her violet ones. Gasping he placed a kiss to her forehead. “You were caught.”

                “Yes, I was. It was time for me to move on anyway Tommy Joe. Your family was kind enough to take me in all those years ago after I was forced from my family. I need to travel, to explore. There are things that I need to do.” She said as she looked up over his shoulder to smile at Adam. She had known that her nephew was handsome, but she had only seen him from afar, up close she was shocked that others had not figured out he was not wholly human. His elven beauty was blinding, smiling up at him she placed a small hand on his arm. “You, you don’t yet know how important you are Adam. But soon you will, tell me how is Leila?”

                “How do you know my mother?” Adam asked shocked, looking down at Tommy Joe he could see he was just as shocked. Looking from his face to Alli’s Adam noticed something that made him weak in the knees.  Looking into the face of the scarlet haired elf he saw his mother’s face, he felt his knees start to buckle, and before he could say anything he sat flat on his ass. “Who are you?”

                Giggling Alli knelt next to him, and ran her fingers through his hair. He looked so much like her brother, touching her fingers to his face she pressed a light kiss to his cheek. “Oh Adam, you will know in time. It is not my place to tell you.” Turning to Tommy Joe, she grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him so they were nose to nose. “You are going to follow your heart, do you hear me? Do what it tells you, has it steered you wrong so far?”

                Shaking his head he looked down at Adam and smiled. “Take care of yourself Alli. Come see us anytime you want, promise?” Taking her hand and holding it to his chest, he took a deep breath and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

                Nodding she smiled up at him and looked down at Adam still sitting on the grass. Wiping lavender colored tears from her cheek again and turned leaving them to watch her walk away.

 

~~~~

                Walking along the sidewalk in San Diego, Alli looked around. She was going to see her sister for the first time in twenty eight years.  Granted she had seen her sister, but her sister hadn’t seen her. Unsure how to go about just showing up on her sister’s door step, she sucked in her breath and knocked on the door.

~~~~

                “Come on Tommy Joe, hurry up.” Adam said with a smile as he tugged on Tommy Joe’s hand, pulling him along the hallway towards Lane’s office. “Lane says she needs to talk to us.”

                “Alright, stop pulling my arm, you are going to rip it off.” Tommy Joe said with a light laugh. He was still getting used to all of the craziness that went along with being with Adam. Not only that, he had agreed to perform with the rest of the band, and the fans were, overwhelming to say the least. Stopping in front of a door, Adam knocked and waited for a small voice beckoning them inside. Pushing the door open, Adam led Tommy Joe inside a large office, looking around Tommy Joe noticed there were no solid walls, just glass windows, even the ceiling was glass. Behind the large desk Tommy Joe was shocked to see an elf, pouring over a stack of papers.

                “Lane, this is Tommy Joe.” Adam said as he stopped in front of the desk, wrapping his arm around Tommy Joe’s shoulders and pulled him close. Looking up from her papers, she sucked in her breath and stood up quickly from the desk. Walking quickly around it, she stopped in front of Tommy Joe, grabbing his hood she swiftly pulled it off and squealed.

                “Oh my god!” She said as Adam looked at her strangely, how did she know to pull Tommy Joe’s hood off?

                “Adam, did you know your publicist is an elf?” Tommy Joe asked as he turned to look up at him. From the look on Adam’s face, he did not know.  Lightly pressing his hand to Adam’s face, he smiled and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

                “How did you… Lane? I need to sit down.” Adam said as he sat in a chair, pressing his hand to his face, he glanced up at not one but two elves that were looking at him. Taking a deep breath, he turned to Lane. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

                “What was I supposed to say, Oh yeah by the way I am an elf?” Lane said with a smile, as she tosseled his hair. “How did Tommy Joe tell you?”

                “I guessed.” Adam said as he got his bearings back. Looking up at Tommy Joe he smiled and slid his fingers across his knuckles. Knitting his eyebrows together, he cocked his head at Tommy Joe. “How did you know she was an elf?”

                “Can’t you smell the roses?” Tommy Joe questioned as he looked at Lane and back at Adam.

                “Tommy Joe all I smell is sandalwood.” Adam said as he looked at Lane who blinked rapidly and pressed her hand to her chest. Shaking his head, he turned back to Lane. “You said you wanted to talk to us, what about?”

  

  1.                 “Oh yeah, Um, give me a second.” She said as she scooted around the desk and shuffled through her papers again. Finding what she was looking for, she looked up at them both. “It’s about Ben. He has been talking about some pictures.”                
  



                “Lane, we dealt with that already.” Adam said as he ran his hand along Tommy Joe’s arm, and gave him a small smile. As Lane’s words hit him fully, he whipped his head around and shot her a look that could silence anyone, except Lane. “No, Please don’t tell me.”

                “They are of Tommy Joe, Adam.” Lane said seriously as she handed him a piece of paper. His hand shaking Adam took the paper she handed him. It was another letter from Ben. This time it said he was going to sell the pictures of Tommy Joe, and expose that he was not human.

                “Pictures of me? When did this happen?” Tommy Joe asked as he sat on the floor next to Adam. This was the first time he had heard of this. He looked up at Adam, and touched his arm lightly. “Did you know about the pictures?”

                Sighing heavily, Adam looked down into Tommy Joe’s beautiful face. His large brown eyes searching and confused, he tightened his grip on Adam’s arm, his eyes slowly showing the hurt as he realized that Adam had kept this from him. “Yes, he contacted me while I was in Europe. But I thought Monte and I took care of it.” He said hurried as he trapped Tommy Joe’s hand beneath his, begging him to understand with his eyes.

                “Why didn’t you tell me?” He asked quietly as he brushed a light blue tear from his cheek. He was hurt Adam had kept that from him, all the time they spent together, all the intimate moments they shared and he kept this a secret. “I have never kept anything a secret from you, why would you keep one from me?”

                “I thought I was protecting you. I didn’t want you to get caught up in this mess, I thought it was mine to take care of.” Adam said as he felt Tommy Joe slip his hand off his arm, and watched him tuck his hands in his pockets. Dropping his head, Adam took a deep breath and ran a shaky hand through his hair. Looking up at Lane, he ran a hand over his face. “What does he want?”

                “Same as before, money, lots of money.” Lane said as she turned back to the desk and grabbed another piece of paper. Handing it to Adam, she just looked down at Tommy Joe, and then back at Adam. “He left his family for you didn’t he?” She whispered in Adam’s ear. 

                Just nodding at her, he let his hand rest on Tommy Joe’s shoulder. He felt him tense up and sigh.

“Okay, Lane just… damn it. We will figure this out. I need to talk with Tommy Joe.” Adam said as he stood up, and helped Tommy Joe to his feet. Looking at his face, Adam could see he was upset.  Taking the papers with him, Adam followed Tommy Joe out of the office. Tommy Joe was silent the whole drive home, Adam wanted to reach over and touch him, but he knew Tommy Joe would pull away. Getting out of the car, Tommy Joe walked straight through the house and out the back door to the pond.

                He couldn’t believe that Adam didn’t tell him about the pictures; he thought they told each other everything. He was hurt that Adam had not told him what had happened. He could hear Adam walking toward him, Sighing, he refused to look up at him, even though his heart was telling him to trust that he did what he thought was best. He felt him sit down, and put his hand on Tommy Joe’s thigh. Turning to face Adam, he lifted his eyes to meet Adam’s. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

                “Honestly, I have no explanation. I thought Monte and I had taken care of it, I never thought he would try to expose you. I am so sorry I didn’t tell you, I should have.” Adam said as he folded his hands together and stared at them in his own lap. He had honestly wanted to shelter Tommy Joe from the cruel reality of what he had to deal with. He knew that there might be some issue with the pictures, but he had wanted to keep it away from Tommy Joe. Tommy Joe looked at his beautiful profile, he could swear in this light Adam’s ears were pointed, reaching out he traced the shell of his ear with a fingertip.

                “Just promise me, that next time something like this happens, you will come to me.” Tommy Joe said as he let his fingers trail down the side of Adam’s face feeling the light stubble on his jaw, tracing the line of his throat stopping at the collar of his shirt. He slid his hand across his chin and cupped his jaw, forcing Adam to look at him. “Just promise you will talk to me if this happens again.”

                “I promise” Adam said as he closed the distance between their lips and softly kissed Tommy Joe. Pulling the elf into his lap, he deepened the kiss and slid his hands under Tommy Joe’s shirt to feel his soft skin, running his fingers in circles across his lower back.  He was still amazed at the feel of Tommy Joe’s skin, it was unlike anything he had ever felt before, like silk only softer. His kisses like feathers across Adam’s throat, making his breath hitch, his fingers grip tighter. His thin fingers tracing Adam’s spine, dragging his fingernails up his back, loving the feeling of Adam’s muscles quivering beneath him. He felt Adam shifting beneath him, leaning back farther on the soft Irish moss, letting Tommy Joe settle fully across his hips, pushing his whispy bangs out of his face, Tommy Joe leaned down and pressed a hot open mouth kiss to Adam’s throat, pulling a moan from Adam’s lips. “_Tommy Joe” _ he whispered as his hands pulled Tommy Joe’s thin hips harder across his lap. _“I’m s-s-sorry, I p-promise, I will t-tell y-y-you if it happens again” _ 

                Moving back slightly, Tommy Joe slowly began opening the buttons of Adam’s shirt pressing light kisses and tiny flicks of his tongue to the exposed skin. Gasping for air Adam, threaded his fingers through Tommy Joe’s hair,  loving the soft strands against his fingertips.

 

~~~~

                “Adam, sleep here tonight.” Tommy Joe asked as he traced the light freckles on Adam’s chest. Raising himself up on his elbow, he looked down into Adam’s eyes and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. “Sleep outside with me. I want to fall asleep with you holding me, not after I sneak into your bed after you are asleep.”

                “Alright, I will sleep out here with you. I know you have struggled to sleep inside. I want to fall asleep holding you too.” Adam said as he pulled Tommy Joe closer. Standing up, they gathered their scattered clothes, taking Adam’s hand he lead him to his cabana. Sliding between the silken sheets, Adam pulled his elf close, feeling Tommy Joe sigh softly, he smiled and closed his eyes.


	7. Now That Control is Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of angst, someone tries to hurt the elves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title is from the Orgy song Fiction(Dreams in Digital)

Standing on the front steps of her little sister’s home in San Diego, Alli shoved her hair over her shoulder and knocked on the door. She could hear someone coming , she listened to the door knob turn and briefly thought about hiding.  Opening the door a beautiful, elf stood there shocked as she saw Alli.

                “Alli? Oh my god!” Leila said as her light blue eyes, filled with tears and she grabbed Alli by the hands and pulled her inside the house. “What… Where… Oh My God!”

                Pulling her older sister in for a tight hug, Leila kept running her hands over Alli’s arms to make sure she was real. It had been nearly twenty eight years since the last time she had seen her. The night she ran away, looking at her sister she smiled.

                “Leila, how have you been? It has been so long.” Alli said as she held her hand tightly, looking around the living room she saw pictures of Adam all over.  Smiling, she looked back at her sister. “Have you talked to Adam lately?”

                “Yes why? Have you?” Leila asked as she squeezed Alli’s hand. She had missed her sister so much. “What happened to you after I left?”

                “I was told to leave, they knew I helped you. I was taken into another clan though.” Alli said as she smiled at Leila. “I have talked to Adam, he doesn’t know who I am. Has he told you about meeting someone?”

                “What? No! He met someone? Who, when? What is his name?” Leila asked as she scooted closer to her sister excited to hear about her son.

                “Lei, he met an elf.” Alli said as she squeezed her sister’s hand, watching the shock play along her face.

                “How? When, I mean. Oh My God. An elf?” Leila whispered. She knew that now she was going to have to tell Adam who he was.  She had kept it from him as he grew, she thought it would be easier if he never knew. Now she smiled, it was like a weight was lifted from her shoulders. “Tell me about the elf, how do you know he met an elf?”

                “I was watching the elf. It is Tommy Joe, Lei. He was watching Adam, he got caught and was sent away.” Alli said as a lavender tear rolled down her cheek. “I should have watched out for him better.”

                “Alli, is my boy happy? Is Tommy Joe happy?” Leila asked as she patted her sister’s hand. Then the reality of just who her son fell in love with hit her. “Wait! Tommy Joe? Oh My…”

                “Yes, You should see them Lei. My god, it is beautiful.” Alli said as she patted Leila’s hand, and smiled. Suddenly the reunion was cut short by a phone ringing.

~~~~

 

                “Adam, there are flowers here on the porch. More from that same anonymous person.” LP said as they walked into the house, grabbing the flowers Lane walked to the kitchen and set them on the counter. Adam walked over to them and grabbed the card, turning it over in his hands he looked at Tommy Joe and grinned lightly, suddenly he started feeling light headed.

                “Adam! Lane passed out, what the fuck?” LP said as he and Monte ran into the kitchen to find Adam leaning hard against the counter his knees weak. He could make out their outlines but they were getting fuzzy, trying to say something he felt everything go black.

                “Shit! Tommy Joe!” Monte screamed as LP rushed to where Adam was crumpled on the ground. Rushing around the corner Tommy Joe came into the kitchen and immediately felt ill, realizing what it was, he took a step back and put his hands on his knees as he tried not to pass out.

                “M-Monte, the f-fl-flowers, get them o-o-out!” Tommy Joe gasped as he hit his knees, and struggled to stay conscious. Looking into the kitchen he thought he saw Adam on the floor, shocked he realized why he always thought Adam looked like an elf, He was. Then he realized how much danger they were in, pulling himself to his feet, he struggled into the kitchen. “LP, call A-Adam’s m-mom, get her here. Wh-where is L-La-Lane?”

                “Tommy Joe what is going on? Why are Adam and Lane passed out, why are you barely conscious?” Monte asked as he came back in the kitchen having put the flowers outside. He looked down at where his friend laid on the floor, and back at Tommy Joe who was miraculously still upright.

                “Poppies, someone sent poppies. They are deadly, like cyanide is to you. Someone other than you guys knows about me, they didn’t know about Lane or Adam. Shit.” Tommy Joe said as he started feeling a bit clearer, not really realizing that Adam was an elf, he slowly made his way to him. “LP, Get Lane, put her in the solarium. Monte please help me with Adam, we need to get him in there too.”

                Struggling to stay upright, Tommy Joe and Monte grabbed Adam and half dragged him to the solarium. As they reached the doors, Tommy Joe’s body couldn’t take it and he collapsed as well. Carrying Adam to a spot of moss, Monte gently laid his friend next to the small pond and rushed back to Tommy Joe.

                “Hey, TJ, come on man tell me what to do.” Monte said as he gathered Tommy Joe’s small body in his arms. He was still in shock over seeing both Lane and Adam were not human, but he had to push that thought away as he looked at the prone bodies of his friends and try to figure out what to do. “LP, did you call Adam’s mom?”

               

 

~~~~

                “Wait slow down Long, SLOW DOWN!” Leila yelled into the phone as she started grabbing her purse and keys, and beckoned Alli to the door her phone tucked between her shoulder and ear. “WHAT?? How, shit! Fuck! Okay I am on my way, NO! Just leave them in the garden I will be there in ten minutes!”

                “Lei, what is going on?” Alli asked as the rushed to the car. The panicked look on her sisters face told her that Adam was in trouble, and if Adam was so was Tommy Joe, hurrying to the car, Alli slid in and fastened her seatbelt. “Lei, are the boys okay?”

                “No Alli, someone sent poppies.” Leila said through her teeth. As the full weight hit Alli she knew who it was. Opening and closing her fists, Alli sat in silence the whole drive. Screeching to a stop, they jumped out of the car and ran up the stairs to the front door where LP was waiting for them. “Where are they?”

                Following LP to the solarium, Alli and Leila rushed to the three bodies laying on the mossy ground. Checking each one for a pulse, they both breathed a sigh of relief when they realized that they all were still alive. Looking over at the two confused humans, Alli stood up and walked over to them.

                “Which one of you is closest to Adam?” Alli asked as she looked up at them. She sensed it was the short dark haired man. “You” she tugged on Monte’s hand and pulled him over to where they were laying. “Talk to them, Leila and I have to gather some stuff to help them. Where are the poppies?”

                “Um, they are out in the back just outside the door, what should I do with them?” LP asked feeling all sorts of useless.

                “Take them and burn them please, in a closed barrel if you can, can’t let the smoke get to the others, they are close by.” Alli said as she lightly touched LP’s arm and they walked to the back.

                “Um you are like TJ huh?” LP asked as they walked through the house, trying not to stare at the pretty little elf walking next to him. Looking up at him with large violet eyes, she smiled and nodded. “Is Adam?”

                “Yes but only half, his mother is my sister.” Alli said as they walked to the back door, waiting for LP to put the poppies in something with a lid, she watched him move, the muscles of his back bunching as he shut the lid and turned back to look her smiling softly he beckoned her outside.

                “Okay what can I help you with?” LP asked as they walked along the stream and Alli grabbed flowers and leaves handing them to LP to hold.

                “Alli! Hurry, Lane isn’t doing good at all!” Leila called as she came running outside to where they were, looking up at LP, Leila smiled and lightly touched his arm. “Is this what you have found?”

                “Yes, Tommy Joe is a good elf, knows what he should have close by.” Alli said as she grabbed one last flower and they headed inside.

 

~~~~

                Standing over the stove, Leila crushed the leaves and flowers together to create a beautifully fragrant syrup. Turning to Monte she beckoned him over. “Can you bring me Lane? She is the sickest.”

                Nodding Monte walked back to where they were laying and scooped up Lane’s tiny body. Carrying her to the kitchen, he held her while Leila force fed the syrup to her. Smiling up at Monte, Leila patted his hand and nodded. He turned and carried her back to the solarium. He stood over Adam and was trying to figure out how to carry his friend, Adam was larger that both LP and him. He felt Alli slip past him and to his amazement she gathered Adam in her arms and carried him to the kitchen.

 

~~~~

6 hours later

 

                Groaning, Tommy Joe rolled over and put his face in his hands. He felt like he was trying to claw his way through a cotton field. His tongue felt like sandpaper, and his head felt like a boulder.

                “Tommy Joe, how are you feeling?” Alli said as she rushed to his side, taking his hand in hers. Realizing what had happened, his eyes snapped open, and he sat up quickly, ignoring the pain that rushed to his head.

                “Adam? Is he okay?” Tommy Joe croaked out, as he looked around for him. Panic rising in his chest, Tommy Joe began trying to get up, Alli struggled to hold him down.

                “Tommy Joe, he will be. He is right over there, sleeping.” Alli said as she gestured to where he was laying next to his mother. “Tommy Joe, where did the flowers come from?”

                “Umm, they were on the porch. Lane brought them in, put them on the counter.” Tommy Joe said as he tried to remember as much as he could.

                “Were they addressed to you?” Alli asked as she sat next to him and dreaded the answer to the question.

                “No, they were for Adam. He was right next to them when he passed out. Had the card in his hand, God please let him be okay.” Tommy Joe cried as Alli wrapped her arms around him and fought the rage building in her gut.

                “Hey you need to rest, lay down.” Alli said as she tried to push him back, shaking his head he kept looking over at where Adam was. “Would you like to go over there?”

                Just looking at her with his brown eyes wet with tears he nodded. Helping him, they walked over to where Adam lay, sliding softly next to him Tommy Joe curled into his side and fell right to sleep.

                Looking up at her little sister, Alli chose her words carefully. The last thing that these men needed was to wake up and have neither one of them around. Alli was going to take care of the problem no matter what happened.

                “Lei, the poppies were meant for Adam. Someone knows about him, I am pretty sure I know who it is. You stay here, I will take care of this.” Alli said as she set a hand on her sister’s thin arm. She felt Leila tense up at the thought that her only son was a target.

                “Alli…” Leila began as she started to stand up. Shaking her head Alli held her arm tight not letting her stand up.

                “No Lei, you need to stay with the boys. They need you here, I will take care of this. I know who it was and He was warned to leave them alone, he did not heed my advice.” Alli said through gritted teeth. Looking at the body of Lane she only felt rage, seeing three elves laying in a garden sick from poppies was enough to make the warrior re-emerge. It had been years since Alli had fought in battle, but the willingness and desire to avenge her family was still very strong. Fighting the rage she softly patted her sister’s arm and pecked her cheek. “Make sure they know I love them Lei, okay?”

                “Of course, May the gods follow you and bless you with swiftness to come home safe.” Leila said softly a silver tear rolled down her cheek as she watched her older sister walk away a second time.

 

~~~~

                Ben never heard the soft breathing behind him as he put the key in the lock. As he pushed the door open he felt the blade of the knife at his back, a firm hand pushing him into the dark house. Hands in the air he didn’t say a word as the hands pushed him towards the kitchen. Reaching it he was roughly shoved into a chair. As he tried to figure out what was going on the light flipped on.

                “So you wanna explain why I shouldn’t kill you right now?” A voice asked softly as the skilled hands turned the knife over as if contemplating what to do with it.

                “Monte?” He asked as he gasped in recognition.


	8. Everybody is Looking for Something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More hurt, Alli takes care of business

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song title is from Marilyn Mason's Sweet Dreams(are made of this)

Standing in the kitchen of Ben’s house Monte contemplated what he was going to do. He knew that he could kill him and get away with it, seriously no one would think that he was capable of it. But he was more than capable of dispatching the issue here. Deftly tossing the knife from one hand to the other, he studied the man at the table. He had know from the beginning that hiring Ben was a bad idea, but Adam is very hard to convince otherwise  if he thinks something is a good idea. Growling under his breath, Monte stalked around the kitchen, constantly keeping an eye on Ben. He had known Adam for nearly ten years, in that time he had seen him run through a few disastrous relationships, and friendships that were one sided. But there was something about the way Ben looked at Adam that made Monte uneasy, something about the way he talked to him, and talked about him to others. Then after he tried to blackmail Adam with the nude pictures, Monte went to him and told him to stay away, warned him that if he ever tried to come near Adam or contact him he would make sure that he was arrested. He didn’t heed the advice, and now there is a possibility his best friend is dying, someone has to pay.

                “Monte? What the hell are you doing?” Ben asked more than a little scared, his blue eyes searching for an answer, but not getting one. Monte looked wild, unbridled not completely in control, but not out of control either, just enough to be terrifying. He knew that sending the flowers was a bad idea, but he was so damn angry, Adam not only blew him off and fired him, but made him look like a total fool. He knew there was something different about Adam from the first time he met him, when ever he was around, Ben could smell cinnamon and it invaded his very being like a drug. But it wasn’t until he had seen Tommy Joe, that he knew why Adam was so mesmerizing, and the only way to get him out of his head was to get rid of him. So he researched and found out about the poppies, and decided that the only way to get him out of his system was to get rid of him entirely.

                “What am I doing? Ben, you aren’t a total idiot are you? You know perfectly well why I am here.” Monte said his hazel eyes flashing with anger. Stalking up behind Ben, he pressed the blade of the knife to Ben’s throat. Just as he was going to pull it across he heard a strong voice.

                “No Monte.”

                Looking up Monte saw Alli standing in the doorway, her hands on her hips, her scarlet hair not pulled back like usual, it was wild and she looked like a warrior. She was angry, the rage radiated through the house, made the kitchen seem far too small and scorching hot. Stalking over to where Monte was standing, Alli took the knife from his hand, and looked up into his eyes.

                “Go back to the house Monte, Ben and I have something to talk about.” Alli said as she looked at Ben and gave him a smile that made his blood run cold. She knew that whatever happened here Monte could not be caught up in it, sending him back to the house was the safest thing for him. “Monte, go now!”

 

~~~~

 

                Sitting up Adam Looked around, he could see the large weeping willow tree over the pond and the shadow of someone sitting near the pond, he heard the strumming of a guitar and a soft tenor voice lilting through the air.

 

_You will find-that living without me is not so easy_

_Keep in mind- that I need you as much as you need me_

_Who we are- not just vagrants looking for answers_

_Carry on-it’s not like lives this crushing nightmare_

_Whenever I dream of you_

_It seems like forever is not so long_

_Whenever I see the truth_

_All I’ve wanted –everything for you_

 

                Standing up, he walked through the garden towards the voice and the shadow. Reaching the tree, Adam could finally see who it was, reaching his hand out to touch, suddenly he was alone. Stumbling lightly he looked around, and saw that there was no one else around, all he heard was his own heavy breathing, the faintest scent of sandalwood drifted on the air, he knew the smell, but for the life of him couldn’t remember why it was so familiar and soothing. Turning sharply, he rushed back to where he had been laying only to see a patch of poppies growing, he felt dizzy and began running, he had no idea where he was going but his feet seemed to know where to run. As he rounded a corner, he saw Ben watching him, crying out, he turned on his heel and took off in the direction he had just come from. It seemed like he ran forever, as he came to a stop, he looked around and didn’t recognize anything, he realized with a heavy heart he was lost, scared and totally alone, dropping to his knees he just sobbed.

 

~~~~

                “Adam? Baby? Wake up please your scaring me!” Tommy Joe said frantically as grabbed Adam’s shoulders and shook him lightly. Not getting any response from him, Tommy Joe stood up and hurried off to find Leila. “Lei! Hurry up, Adam is having a nightmare I think.”

                Rushing to her son’s side, Leila grabbed his shoulders and shook him much harder than Tommy Joe had been. Finally resorting to violence, she slapped him hard across the face. “Damnit Adam wake up!”

                Slowly opening his eyes, Adam looked around. “Momma?”

                Nearly sobbing in relief, Tommy Joe watched Adam cling to his mother, and stepped back to give them time. Watching them, Tommy finally realized why Leila was so familiar to him. She was the elf princess that had gone missing twenty eight years before. He remembered hearing the story, about the princess that was supposed to marry his father, but she ran off with a human. He had not understood why his father hated humans with the passion he had, now it was becoming clear. Slowly turning he was going to leave the solarium, when he heard a soft voice.

                “Tommy Joe? Where are you?”

                Turning he walked slowly back towards Adam. Kneeling he reached out and lightly ran his hand over Adam’s cheek, softly smiling at the way Adam looked up at him. Lightly patting Tommy Joe on the back, Leila stood up and walked back towards the kitchen leaving them to some privacy.

                “Oh god baby, I was so scared.” Tommy Joe said as he laid his head on Adam’s  chest, and listened to him breathe. The last few hours were terrifying, after Tommy Joe woke up the second time next to Adam, he was told by Leila that Lane was going to be fine, she had woken up and was just angry that she hadn’t noticed the poppies. But Adam had never been exposed to them before, there was no knowing what the affects would be on his system. So Tommy Joe stayed next to Adam and just watched him, when he started whimpering, was the time Tommy Joe got really frightened, Adam was crying and he wouldn’t wake up. “Do you remember what you were dreaming about?”

                “I was alone, I could smell you but you weren’t there. I heard you playing your guitar and singing, but when I found you at the pond you disappeared, I was lost and alone. I just wanted to hold you.” Adam said as he drew him closer and ran his hands over his shoulder, loving the feeling of his skin. Breathing in Tommy Joe’s scent he sighed happily and rolled to his side. “Where is Monte and Alli?”

                “I don’t know Adam, your mom might know.” Tommy Joe said as Adam sat up slowly, and turned to look in the kitchen. As Tommy Joe said the words he remembered something he had thought was a dream, clasping his hand to his mouth he looked at Leila and just started shaking his head. Jumping to his feet, he rushed to her and took her by the shoulders. “Please tell me she didn’t go to him, Leila please tell me she didn’t.”

  

  1.                 Slowly grasping what Tommy Joe was saying to his mom, Adam followed, though much slower.                “Momma, where is Alli?” Adam asked as he came up behind Tommy Joe, and put a slightly shaky hand on his shoulder. Still unsteady, Adam used Tommy Joe to lean on, not that the elf minded, just another reason to touch Adam. 
  



                “She loves you both, and wants you to both be happy.” Leila said as she turned her head, closing her eyes, feeling the tears burning.

                “No! Please…” Tommy Joe said as he felt his knees go weak.

                “TJ? Adam? Oh my god you are okay!” Monte said as he rushed into the kitchen and grabbed them both in a crushing hug. He was so worried about Alli, but he couldn’t let them know that.

                “Monte where were you?” A soft voice asked from the living room doorway. “And where is Alli?”

                “I…she is…” Monte started as he rubbed the back of his neck. Damn LP for asking the question, now he was going to have to answer. “I went to Ben’s house.”

                “You WHAT???” Adam and Tommy Joe yelled at the same time.

                “I couldn’t sit here and know that he did that to you. I felt I needed to do something, I couldn’t let him get away with it.” Monte said as he looked over at Leila, and knew that she felt the same way he had. “But Alli followed me, she made me leave. So I came back here.”

                “You left her there with him?!?” LP said angrily as he stalked toward Monte, his hands fisted at his sides.

                “LP, she is a warrior. This is what she was trained to do, she was an assassin when she was younger.” Leila said as she stepped between them, putting her hand on LP’s chest to stop him. “Monte what did she have when you left them?”

                “She had a knife, and a whole lot of rage.” Monte said as he slid into a chair and put his head in his hands. He knew it was a bad idea to leave Alli alone, but she was very stern, he couldn’t tell them about the horrible scream he heard as he left. Running his hands over his head, he just stared at the floor. “Oh what did I do?”

                “Monte, look at me.” Leila said as she knelt next to him on the floor. Looking at him with her fierce blue eyes, she studied his face, there was love for her son, love for Tommy Joe and love for Alli. Resting her hands on his knees, she nodded to LP to sit as well. “There is a lot you don’t know about Alli.”

                “What are you talking about Momma?” Adam asked as he sat down, pulling Tommy Joe into his lap. Looking at his mom he had never seen her look the way she did at this moment. Pulling herself to her feet, Leila started pacing the kitchen, tapping her thighs, and trying to figure out how to start her story.

                “Leila?” Tommy Joe said from Adam’s lap. Turning to face him, she smiled softly, knowing the question he was going to ask. “You are her aren’t you? The one that ran away.”

                “Yes Tommy Joe I am.” Leila said as she wiped a tear from her cheek, she couldn’t lie to him, she was the reason he was even alive. Leaning against the counter she looked at the men staring at her. Taking a deep breath she started her story. “Alli is nearly eighty years old, she is my older sister and was trained as an assassin, she would sneak into enemy camps and take out the leaders or whoever the target was. The downside was that when she would get back she would be out of control, the wild thing in her would be free and the only one that could control her was our brother. Unfortunately our brother was killed many years ago, so if she actually kills Ben, there is no telling what she will do when she gets back.”

                Feeling the need to speak up, Monte cleared his throat. “When I was leaving I heard a scream, it wasn’t from Alli though.”

                “Okay, then we need to be on our guard when she gets back. She will be very unstable.” Leila said as she suddenly stopped moving. Looking at Monte and LP, she quickly motioned them to leave the kitchen. “Everyone go now, she is coming, Adam, Tommy Joe, go to the solarium, Monte, LP the living room, Go NOW!”

                Suddenly the air got very thick, it felt like breathing in fire. Tommy Joe and Adam scurried to the solarium, Monte backed into the living room, trying to pull LP with him. But LP just shook his grip off and stood in the doorway waiting for Alli to walk in. When she did the doors flew open, and slammed shut behind her, she stalked into the kitchen, and up to her sister. “Are they okay Lei?” she growled her voice a full octave lower than usual. Her violet eyes sweeping the kitchen, catching on LP standing in the doorway, she looked fierce, like a killer, but with a softer edge, like he could still reach her. Knowing it was not the smartest thing he had ever done, he straightened his shoulders and walked over to where she was standing, just staring at him. “Lei, leave us.” Ali said as LP stopped five feet from her, and just waited.

                “Alli? Are you sure?” Leila asked uneasy, as she looked from her sister, still radiating rage, to the lanky drummer, slightly nervous, but brave enough to meet whatever her sister had head on.

                “I am.” Alli said as she turned and walked over to where he stood. Looking up into his brown eyes, she immediately felt the rage slowly start to ebb away. “Leave us Lei”

                Turning slowly, Leila walked towards the living room where Monte was. One last look over her shoulder, found her witnessing her older sister completely falling in love with the drummer for her son’s band. Shaking her head she laughed softly and went in search of Monte.


	9. I feel like dancing on my tip toes

                Chapter 9

                Walking into the living room where Monte was waiting, Leila just smiled softly at him. He looked very disturbed, walking softly over to him, she sat next to him and laid a hand lightly on his knee.

                “Monte, look at me.” Leila said softly as she pressed lightly on his leg, forcing him to look at her. “What is bothering you?”

                “I… I would have killed him if Alli had not showed up. Leila, I would have slit his throat right there in his kitchen. What kind of man does that make me?” Monte asked his eyes filled with unshed tears. He was grappling with the anger he felt for Ben and the sorrow he felt for him at the same time. He did not know what Alli did, but the scream he heard was horrifying enough, he knew that he would hear it in his dreams for a long time.

                “Monte, look at me. If you did, how would you feel? Would you feel better, or would you feel the same?” Leila asked softly, she had known Monte as long as Adam had, and she knew in her heart that he would not have followed through, he might have beat him to a pulp, but he would not have killed him outright.

                “I would feel horrible, but Leila, he nearly killed Adam, Tommy Joe and Lane. What was I supposed to do? I couldn’t stand by and let him get away with it. I needed to do something. Now I have let LP stay in a room with Alli and I am not sure she won’t hurt him.” Monte said desperation evident in his voice. Running his hands through his hair, he stared at his feet.

                “She won’t, he is the only person other than our brother that she has not lashed out at. If you or any other male were in there with her I would be worried. But the way she looked at him… he will be fine.” Leila said with a smile. Looking up at her, he saw the look on her face, and smiled when he realized what she meant.

 

~~~~~

                “You aren’t afraid?” Alli growled her voice rough and lower than usual. She looked up at LP, his brown eyes surprisingly soothing. She could see he really was not afraid of her. Sliding her hands over her hips, she stuffed her hands in her pockets. His unwavering gaze, was slightly disarming, she tried to focus on something else in the room, but kept being drawn back to his eyes, the warmth of them was engaging and comforting.

                “No, I am not. Should I be?” He asked softly as he lifted his hand to push her hair behind her ear. Unconsciously she leaned into his hand, cupping her cheek, he ran his thumb softly over her jaw. Leaning down he pressed a soft chaste kiss to her lips, not even expecting her to respond, when she slid her hands around his neck, his control snapped. “I…”

                “The guest room LP.” She growled against his lips. No other words were exchanged as he scooped her up and walked to the guest bedroom, kicking the door shut behind them.

 

~~~~~

                2 weeks later

                Standing at the kitchen counter with a cup of coffee, Adam watched Alli and Tommy Joe wander through the garden, it was almost winter, they were afraid some of the plants wouldn’t make it through the winter, they were going to transfer them inside to the solarium, along with the fish and frogs. Suddenly he was startled by a harsh knock on his front door. Setting his cup on the counter, he walked to the door, pulling it open he was shocked to see two men in suits standing there.

                “Are you Mr. Adam Lambert?” the taller of the men asked, as he looked at a small note pad.

                “Yes, can I help you with something?” Adam asked slightly confused.

                “I am Detective Lawrence, and this is my partner Detective O’Connor. We are investigating the death of Ben Harrison. You knew him?” The taller detective said as he watched Adam’s face.

                “Yes I did, he is dead?” Adam asked, feigning shock, he already knew what Alli did. Sliding backwards he gestured so they could walk in the house. Leading them towards the living room, he looked quickly towards the backyard, he couldn’t see Alli or Tommy Joe anymore.

                “How well did you know him Mr. Lambert?” Detective O’Connor asked as he sat down in the chair Adam gestured to.

                “Well, he used to play bass for me, until I had to fire him.” Adam said slightly uneasy, talking about dead people always made him feel uncomfortable.

                “You had to fire him? What was the reason?”  Detective Lawrence asked more than slightly curious, leaning forward slightly.

                “Well, he had been caught hiding in my closets and taking nude pictures of me and trying to sell them to the tabloids. So he was fired, no hard feelings from me, but he was very unhappy.” Adam said, as he sat back in the chair and watched them take notes.

                “So after he was fired did you hear from him again?” O’Connor asked as he leaned forward trying to read Adam’s expression.

                “Yes a few times, he was arrested for stalking my fiancé and me.” Adam said matter of factly, as he watched them yet again make notes.

                “Ok, well, thank you for your time Mr. Lambert. We will be in touch.” Lawrence said as they stood up and extended their hands to shake.

                “I am sorry, Detective, but what happened to Ben, granted we weren’t close, but no one deserves what happened.” Adam said, surprised that he was able to say any of that with a straight face.

                “He was found in his kitchen, sitting in his chair with his wrists cut.” O’Connor said as they headed toward the door. “Thank you again for your time Mr. Lambert”

                Watching them walk to their car he shut the door and turned to see Alli standing at the base of the stairs just staring at him. He walked over to her and just wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly.

                “I had to do it like that Adam, I couldn’t let it look like Monte did it.” Alli said softly as she held tight to Adam.

                “Thank you Alli.”

~~~~~

                Walking into the solarium Adam could hear Tommy Joe singing. Softly, he walked closer to where he was working on the newest flower transplants from outside.

_When I think, how life used to be_

_Always walking in the shadows_

_Then I look at what you’ve given me_

_I feel like dancing on my tip toes_

_I must say, every day I wake_

_And realize you’re by my side_

_I know I’m truly _

_Blessed for everything you’ve given me_

_Blessed for all the tenderness you show_

_Do my best with every breath that’s in me_

_Blessed to make sure you never go_

                Just like the first time he heard Tommy Joe sing, he stopped what he was doing and just leaned against the tree. Tommy Joe was bent over the small plants, his shirt riding up so Adam got a nice peek of his pale silky soft skin.  Not noticing Adam standing there, Tommy Joe continued to care for his beloved plants, tending them as he would a child.

_There are times I test your faith_

_‘Til you think you might surrender_

_Baby I’m , I’m not ashamed to say_

_That my hopes are growing slender_

_You walked by in the nick of time_

_Looking like an answer prayer_

_You know I’m truly_

_Blessed for everything you’ve given me_

_Blessed for all the tenderness you show_

_Do my best with every breath that’s in me_

_Blessed to make sure you never go_

_Blessed with love and understanding_

_Blessed when I hear you call my name_

_Do my best with faith that’s never ending_

_Blessed to make sure you feel the same_

                He wanted to walk over to him, and kiss him silent, but his voice was mesmerizing, he wanted to listen to him sing all day long, slowly his feet began moving towards Tommy Joe.

_Deep inside of me you fill me_

_With your gentle touch_

_I know I’m truly _

_Blessed for everything you’ve given me_

_Blessed for all the tenderness you show_

_Do my best with every breath that’s in me_

_Blessed to never see you go_

                As he finished the song , Tommy Joe straightened up and brushed his hands on his jeans, suddenly he felt large hands slip around his waist and warm breath on his neck. Smiling he turned and looked up into glittering blue eyes.

                “I liked that song.” Adam said as he pressed a soft kiss to the tip of his nose, smiling down at his beautiful elf. “What was it about?”

                “You” Tommy Joe said softly as he slid his hands under Adam’s shirt and raked his nails down his back.  Loving the feeling of Adam quivering under his hands, he pressed Adam to walk backwards.

                “Where are you pushing me?” Adam asked with a smile in his voice, as he let the smaller man push him. He knew exactly where they were going, but he let Tommy Joe guide them, he liked it when he took control.

                Pushing Adam along, he shoved his shirt up and growled when it got caught on Adam’s chin, laughing Adam pulled it off and dropped it on the grass, letting Tommy Joe lead. Pressing soft kisses along Adam’s chest, and shoulders, he stopped as they got to the bed. Pushing Adam down, he scrambled up on his lap, and held his face, looking deep into his blue eyes. Pressing a kiss to his lips, Tommy Joe smiled, he could feel Adam sliding his hands under his shirt, his fingers slipping beneath the waist of his jeans. Sighing softly, Tommy Joe rotated his hips slightly, and got the reaction he was looking for. Adam growled low in his throat, and flipped them so Tommy Joe was beneath him, pressing hot kisses across his jaw and down his throat, purring like a happy cat Tommy Joe carded his fingers through Adam’s hair letting him continue his way down his body. Feeling Adam’s breath at his belly button, made him shudder uncontrollably, and huff a soft “please”.

 


	10. No One Else

Groggy, LP tried to roll over but he felt himself wound around something, or was it someone, soft and curvy. Running his free hand over what were hips and a small dip that was waist, he suddenly remembered what had happened. Sliding his hand over her ribs he felt her breath stutter, and a small sigh escaped her lips as she rolled over to face him. Bringing her hand up she gently cupped his cheek and smiled softly.

“Wow, honestly I expected you to hide like the others. Why didn’t you?” Alli asked softly as she pressed a kiss to the tip of his nose as she traced his lips with her fingertips. She had stayed away from humans for almost all of her 80 years, she knew they could be dangerous to them, she knew that there were cases of elves and humans falling in love and living happily together, her sister being one of them. But she never thought that she would be one of them. What she knew was that from the instant she was caught by his dark chocolate colored eyes, she was a goner. Now that she had a taste of what her sister had, and what Tommy Joe has she wants it, she never thought that before but now that it is laying next to her she wants it forever.

“I don’t know, I was going to, but something else told me that you needed me more than I needed to hide. I’ll be honest I was afraid, I mean you came in blasting the doors open all dramatic and you seriously looked like you could have snapped me in half. Which by the way I don’t doubt that you could do.” LP said as he pulled her closer against him, their hips touching, his fingers brushing  the curve above her ass, just drifting in circles, not really any purpose. “But under all the rage and untamed fury, I saw someone that needed me. So I stepped up, and consequences be damned.”

“Well, I am glad you did.” Alli said as she wrapped her hand around the back of his neck and pulled him closer. A soft sigh fell from her lips as he closed the distance between their mouths, this kiss was gentle. Not like the night before where it was all teeth and tongues, fingers ripping at buttons and zippers, clawing and growling, not to mention lots of biting. He was sure there were a few bite marks that were going to be spectacular bruises. His hands softly sliding over her curves, the dimples just above her ass, the curve of her spine, winding his fingers in her scarlet hair, he tugged lightly, just enough to elicit a soft moan and with that he rolled them so he was covering her body with his. Looking into her violet eyes, he smiled and traced her mouth with his fingers, along her jaw, tipping her head to the side so he could press soft kisses to her neck, along her shoulder and down her chest, pausing momentarily to lap lightly at her nipple, drawing another soft moan from her lips. He continued his exploration, moving slowly lower, his hands roaming as well, sliding along her waist, over her hips, pausing at the crease where her thigh meets her hips before sliding between her legs. Her gasp as his fingers found what they were looking for, brought a roguish smile to his face and he pressed a kiss to her bellybutton before replacing his fingers with his tongue. Her fingers found themselves wound in his dreads and she writhed under his ministrations. Crying out she bucked as wave after wave of ecstasy crashed into her, trembling as he sat back on his heels, she looked up at him with hooded eyes, and smiled softly.

~~~~~

3 weeks later (after the police talk to Adam)

Walking through the solarium with Tommy Joe, Alli looked down at her feet and stuffed her hands in her pockets.

“So Alli, you wanna tell me what is going on with you and LP?” Tommy Joe said with a smile as they came to a stop at the pond and sat down.  Looking over at the elf that was like his older sister, he couldn’t help but smile. She was finally happy, that much was clear.

“Um, what do you mean?” Alli asked slightly embarrassed and nervous about his reaction.

Taking her by the shoulders, Tommy Joe looked at her and smiled. “Alli, I have never seen you this happy before, Hell I have never seen LP this happy before. Whatever this is, it is good for the both of you. I am happy for you, so is Adam.” He said as he pulled her into a tight hug, and started laughing.

“What is so funny?” She asked slightly confused

“Well, it is kinda hard to deny something is going on with you two, considering he is constantly sporting teeth marks or hickeys, and we know he isn’t giving them to himself.” Tommy Joe said as she swung at him and caught him in the shoulder, knocking him back a few feet. “Ow! You hit me!”

“Damn right you shit!” Alli said as she doubled over laughing at the look of feigned pain on his face. Taking his arm, she took a deep breath and pecked him on the cheek. “Thank you”

 

~~~~~

2 months later ( I know I am flashing forward, trust me it is going to work out)

Stumbling out of the solarium, Alli blinked at the harsh light of the kitchen. Wrinkling her nose at Adam, who was standing at the stove she walked to the fridge and grabbed a water.  Turning she suddenly felt dizzy and grabbed the counter so she wouldn’t fall. Turning Adam saw her leaning heavily on the counter, and rushed to her side.

“Alli, hun are you okay?” Adam asked as he held onto her arm, his blue eyes worried.

“Um yeah, I am feeling a bit off today. Could you call your mom for me?” Alli asked as a thought flittered through her head, shaking it away, she smiled tightly. Oh this could not end well.

 

~~~~~

“Alli, what is so important that I needed to rush over here. Adam sounded like he was on the verge of a breakdown.” Leila said as she walked into the solarium and was shocked to see Alli, hunched over a small plant pulling at the flower petals. “Oh Alli.”

“Lei, what am I going to do? I am 80 years old, how do I do this?” Alli said as she stood up and handed the crushed light blue leaves to Leila. Looking up at her sister, she smiled and looked down at the hand she had pressed to her abdomen.


	11. Just stop and listen to your tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LP finds out some news that shocks him, and Alli has a vision that could change all of thier lives forever

“Why does Leila need to talk to me?” LP asked nervously as he sat at the table in Adam’s kitchen and watched Tommy Joe make a pot of tea. Oh this could NOT be good; Tommy Joe only made tea when something was really wrong. “Hey TJ, come on man please tell me what is going on”

                “Look, LP, it isn’t my place, besides Leila knows WAY more than I do about stuff like this, so just wait she should be here soon, calm down.” Tommy Joe said as he heard the front door open and close. Sighing he grabbed two cups and brought the tea to the table, as Leila walked in the kitchen. “Okay, I will be in the solarium with Adam if you need us.”

                Watching Tommy Joe walk out of the room, LP swallowed hard and watched Leila sit in the chair opposite him. She didn’t say a word, just began to pour the tea and watched him quietly for what seemed like hours, though it was just a few moments. Handing him a cup, she smiled and patted his hand.

                “LP, there is something we need to talk about.” Leila began as she squeezed his hand and smiled.

                “Okay, um, what about?” He said as he took a nervous drink of the tea, holding the cup in both hands, afraid he would drop it.

                “Alli.” Leila said matter of factly. “I want to know your feelings.”

                “My feelings? I…” LP said as he nervously tapped out a rhythm on his knees. “I can’t picture my future without her; I want to be there by her side forever. I want forever with her. Does that make sense?”

                “Yes, it does. Now that you said that, I need you to know something. Alli is pregnant.” Leila said as she looked at LP, he went slightly pale and swallowed slowly.

                “She’s… a baby? Oh…” LP said softly as he slowly understood what Leila said. “Where is she? Can I talk to her?”

                “She is in the solarium, there are a few things you should know about elven pregnancies.” Leila said as she reached across the table to press her hand against his arm. Looking into his eyes she could see he was terrified, but resolute. “Please, listen first, and then go to her.”

                “Okay. What do I need to know?” LP asked as he sat back down and looked at the beautiful elf as she tried to figure out how to explain this to him. She rolled her cup between her hands, her long fingers tracing the pattern, she actually looked nervous. “Leila, I am not going to run off. I am going to stick by her no matter what, just tell me what I need to understand.”

                “Okay, well first, the length of a pregnancy is half the time of a human one, even with a half human child.” Leila began as she watched the confusion slide across his features. She knew that he would figure out after seeing Alli that they had about 4 weeks left until the baby came. “Alright, I am going to make this fast and dirty. An elven pregnancy lasts about 4 and a half months, in that time the baby grows like a human baby, the growth is faster, because we live longer. Now that being said, she is very sensitive, and her age can complicate everything.”

                “Her age? I thought she was still relatively young, she is 80 right??” LP asked slightly worried about her health.

                “She is, but not for child bearing. If this was 20 years ago, then there would be no worries, but she is 80, while that is still young, it is not safe for her or the baby. We have to be very vigilant, and make sure she stays safe and healthy for the rest of the pregnancy.” Leila said as she rose to her feet. Holding her hand out to LP, she smiled softly. “Come, let’s go see her”

 

~~~~~

                Slowly walking through the dense trees, LP could hear a soft voice singing

 

_Nothing seems to be the way  
That it used to  
Everything seems shallow  
God give me truth  
In me  
And tell me somebody is watching  
Over me  
And that is all I'm praying is that_

Someday I will understand  
In God's whole plan  
And what he's done to me  
Oh but maybe  
Someday I will breathe  
And I'll finally see  
I'll see it all in my baby

Don't you run too fast my dear  
Why don't you stop?  
Just stop and listen to your tears  
They're all you've got  
It's in you  
You see somebody is watching  
Over you  
And that is all I'm praying is that

Someday you will understand  
In God's whole plan  
And what he does to you  
Oh but maybe  
Someday you will breathe  
And you'll finally see  
You'll see it all in your baby  
You'll see it all in your baby

No moment  
Will be more true  
Than the moment  
I look at you

It's in you  
You see somebody is watching  
Over you  
And that is all I'm praying is that

Someday you will understand  
In God's whole plan  
And what he does to you  
Oh but maybe  
Someday you will breathe  
And you'll finally see  
You'll see it all in your baby

                Walking slowly through the trees, he came upon Alli, softly singing as she sat next to the pond, running her hand over her gently rounded tummy. He couldn’t believe that just a week ago she was small enough he could nearly span her waist with his hands and now… her hand, running softly over, his baby. Swallowing he walked over to where she was sitting and knelt next to her.

                “Hey” he said softly as he put his hand over the one on her belly. Looking in to her eyes he smiled. “I think we should talk”

                “Yeah, that is the understatement of the century,” Alli said with a smile as she felt the baby shift against her skin. Smiling she saw the change in LP’s face as he felt it. Sitting there next to the pond, they talked about their future, the baby, how this was going to work, finally ending the conversation with an argument about names for the baby. LP was convinced it was a girl, and Alli was adamant it was a boy. “LP, I am positive it is a boy, and I want to name him after my brother.”

                “Alright, but I am positive it is a girl. I am willing to wager Monte on that.” LP said with a laugh, as he leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips.

                “Fine, if it is a boy, Monte has to do midnight changing’s for a month. If it is a girl, Adam has to do them.” Alli said with a laugh as she let her head fall against LP’s shoulder.

                “Alright then, that is settled, Do you think we should tell them?” LP asked as he helped her to her feet, and just looked at her. She looked so young, but at the same time she had a wise look in her eyes, like she had seen far too much and lived through many battles. As she started to answer her ears twitched and she whipped her head towards the open solarium door.

                “No! This is not happening!” Alli said as she began backing towards a tree. Her eyes flashing, terrified at some unseen figure. Grasping her arms, LP felt her shaking.

                “Alli, you have to calm down this isn’t good for you or the baby!” LP said as he frantically looked for whatever it was that was scaring her so bad. Turning her so she was facing him, he could see she was terrified, whatever she was seeing was scaring her so bad she was shaking and nearly catatonic. “LEILA!!”

                Hearing LP yell for her, Leila came running out to where they were. Seeing Alli terrified, Leila ran to her.

                “Alli! Look at me!” Leila said harshly as she grabbed Alli by the shoulders, shaking her roughly. Blinking Alli looked at her sister, crying out, she collapsed into her arms. Gently rubbing circles on her older sister’s back, she looked up at LP, who was looking just as scared as Alli. “Alli, what happened? What did you see?”

                “Lei, they are coming for him. They want to take him back, take him away from us.” Alli said through her tears, her breath hitching she looked up at LP and smiled lightly. Running her hand over her tummy, she dropped her head. “Wow, baby does not like the visions. He is moving like crazy.”

                “Alli, who is coming? Who are they gonna take?” Leila asked, there was a reason she had hidden what Adam was. It wasn’t because she was ashamed; it was because she was afraid. A long held tradition was that when a male elf was born they were taken at the age of 13 and trained to be warriors, well Adam was way beyond 13, BUT he was only half elf. There was a great possibility they could be coming for him. That was terrifying; she swallowed the lump in her throat. They could also be coming for Tommy Joe, even though he had been banished, he was the only one in line to secede the throne. Shaking her head, Leila tried to wrap her head around what was going on. One way or the other they would be losing the boys. Because she knew that if one went the other would as well, the only question now was how to stop it. 


	12. Because None Of It Was Ever Worth The Risk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The vision comes true. An old friend of Adam's comes back, and he is forced to make a devastating choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title is from the Paramore Song "The Only Exception"

Chapter 12

Slowly making their way towards the kitchen, LP stood behind Alli as she sat down. Rubbing her shoulders, he stayed silent, he had no idea what was going on, but whatever it was, was making Leila very nervous as she called Adam's phone.

"Adam, wherever you and Tommy Joe are, you need to get back here immediately." She said before she hung up the phone, and turned back to Alli and LP. "LP, take her and go up stairs, we can't have anyone else learn about the baby"

Just nodding, LP took her hand and led her up the stairs. Leaving her in the room, he went back downstairs where Adam and Tommy Joe were waiting with everyone else.

"Ok, so what's going on?" Adam asked as he looked at his mom. The look on her face made him very uneasy, he pulled Tommy Joe close to his side, and wrapped an arm tight around his waist. "Mama, what's going on?"

"Boys, you need to sit down. This is really important." Leila said as she put the tea kettle on to boil water. Turning, she set out cups and walked back to the table. "Tommy, when you were 13, did they take you for training?"

Frowning slightly, Tommy Joe looked at Leila and then back at Adam. "Umm, yeah. They took me for a year. Why?"

"Alli had a vision. Actually, the baby had the vision, but she saw it. They are coming. We don't know who for but they are coming. Tommy, how was your father's health before you left?" Leila asked softly as she turned to the tea. Pouring them all tea, she turned and glanced at LP who looked entirely lost in the conversation. As the words left her mouth, she felt a shift in the air. Whipping her head towards the door she whispered harshly to LP. "Go, upstairs don't leave Alli. No matter what you hear, DO NOT leave her alone!"

Nodding once, he disappeared up the stairs, the only sound to be heard was the shutting of the bedroom door.

"What's going on?" Adam asked as he felt Tommy Joe shift against him, pulling away, moving towards the back doors. "Tommy Joe?? What are you doing?"

"Adam… They are coming for you" Tommy Joe said as his voice cracked and the doors slowly slid open to reveal a small brown haired elf. "Brad…"

"Brad? But… I… You're a… I need to fucking sit down" Adam said as he slid into the chair. This was the last thing in the world that he had expected. Yeah finding out that his mom was an elf was shocking, finding out that his assistant was an elf was strange, but this… Brad being an elf was blowing his mind. "Brad?"

"Hi Adam, Tommy Joe." Brad said as he stepped inside the kitchen, pointedly ignoring Leila. She stood back and watched the exchange, Tommy Joe stepping forward, not letting him get any closer to Adam. She smiled inwardly, he was not going to let him go without a fight.

"No, Brad." Tommy Joe said softly as he took a step forward. He knew why he was here, and he would not allow it.

"Tommy Joe… Just let him go. It will be easier if you do. If you fight me, it will only bring Cassidy." Brad said as he took another step towards Tommy Joe, his hand out stretched reaching for Adam. Not knowing why, Adam took a step toward Brad, reaching for his hand.

"NO! Adam, sit please!" Tommy Joe said as he grabbed his wrist, holding him still. The last thing in the world he wanted to do was let him leave with Brad. "Brad, send Cassidy if you must, but Adam isn't leaving with you. Just leave, tell them they will have to go through me to get to Adam."

Nodding once, Brad backed out the door. "Fine, Tommy Joe. We can do this the hard way. Just know that when Cassidy shows up, he will take you out to get him…" Brad said as he turned to leave, glancing once over his shoulder, he looked towards the stairs. "Tell Alli, we know about the child."

With that he was gone.

"Tommy Joe, what the hell? What were you thinking?" Adam asked angrily as he grabbed Tommy's shoulder turning him around. His blue eyes flashing as he caught Tommy Joe's. "Who is Cassidy?"

Sighing, Tommy Joe looked up at Adam and then over at Leila, who had silently been watching the exchange. "Cassidy is my father's General. He's next in line after me, and since I'm no longer allowed back, he will take over."

Putting his hand on Tommy's shoulder, Adam looked down at him. He saw sadness in those dark brown eyes, at the moment all he wanted to do was make it go away. Dragging his thumb over Tommy Joe's cheek, he glanced over at his mother, who nodded slightly and headed upstairs to Alli and LP. "Come on baby, you can explain it to me out here." Leading him out to the solarium, he stopped at the pond and sank to the moss, pulling Tommy Joe with him. "Alright, explain this to me. What did Brad mean by Cassidy will take you out? I know I am completely skipping the part where Brad is an elf, and was around me and not made to leave, but you were sent away. I will get to that, but what did he mean Cassidy will take you out?"

"Exactly that, Adam. If he has to Cassidy will kill me to take you." Tommy Joe said as he felt Adam tighten his arms around his waist. He knew that trying to fight Cassidy would probably get him killed, but he knew that if it kept Adam from being taken it would be worth it. Adam didn't know that even after the training, he wouldn't be allowed to come back, they would keep him. They wouldn't allow him to continue making music, to see his mother. He would be allowed no contact with the human world he grew up in, he would be forced into a marriage, forced into service to the king. Tommy Joe refused to let that happen, no matter the cost to himself, he would make sure that Adam never had to go through that.

"Then let me go, it's only for a year. Then I will be ba…" Adam started saying as Tommy Joe shook his head. Adam let his hands fall to his lap, and he looked at him. "Why are you shaking your head? What haven't you told me?"

"Adam, if you go, you stay. They will not let you leave. You will not be allowed to see your mom, or continue with your music." Tommy Joe said as he traced his jaw with fingertips. Dropping his gaze to his lap, he whispered "They will force you to get married. You won't be allowed to see me anymore."

"My god, but… I can't let you die for me either. It's a lose/lose situation for me Tommy Joe. What am I supposed to do?" Adam asked as he stood up and started pacing around the pond. The thought of being made to leave his entire life behind, to leave Tommy Joe made tears prick his eyes. But the thought of Tommy Joe dying to keep him here, made him nauseous, he couldn't let that happen. There was only one way to make sure Tommy Joe was okay. He knew what he had to do.

"Adam, let me take care of this. I promise it will all work out. Okay?" Tommy Joe said as he stood up and took Adam's hands in his. Looking into frightened blue eyes, he smiled softly and pulled Adam along towards the small cabana. "I promise, everything will be alright"

Adam let Tommy Joe take the lead. Let him touch, all Adam wanted was to commit the feeling of his fingers to memory, the feel of his tongue, his silky soft skin under his hands. Blinking back tears, Adam let himself feel and love more than he had before. He knew that after tonight, this was the last time he would be loved like this.

Feeling Tommy Joe sleeping deeply against his chest, Adam finally let the tears fall. Pressing a kiss to blonde hair, he slipped out of the bed and pulled his clothes on. Turning one last time at the flap of the cabana, a silver tear slid down his cheek. "I love you Tommy. I always will"

Walking out the back door a soft voice startled him.

"I knew you would come, Halfling. I trust he explained everything?"

"Shut up Brad, Yes he explained everything. I think it's your turn." Adam said as he followed the brunette elf into the trees.

~~~~~~

Turning over, Tommy Joe felt the sun hit his face. Smiling softly he rolled over and reached for Adam only to find the bed empty. His stomach dropped, he just knew. Sitting up he curled around his knees and cried. He refused to let this happen, he would get him back no matter the cost. Climbing out of the bed, he pulled his clothes on and headed out the back door.

"CASSIDY!!!" Tommy Joe screamed into the trees as he walked into the garden.

"Hello Thomas" A tall dark haired elf said as he walked out of the tree line. "Is there something you need?"

"Yes, Adam… give him back" Tommy Joe said softly as he looked up at Cassidy.

"What do you mean give him back? We never wanted him… he is too human." Cassidy said confusion gracing his beautiful face. Then his eyes flashed… "Did Brad come here?"

"Yes, why?" Tommy Joe asked as a sudden horror hit him. "No! You can't let this happen!!"

"I have no intention of letting Brad touch him Thomas. We need to work together on this to get him back. That is one bad elf… he will do anything to hurt you, and using Adam will give him what he wants"

"Cass, please. We need to hurry" Tommy Joe said as tears streaked down his face, Cassidy ignored all the laws they were breaking to pull him close and hug him tight. "No worries little brother, we will get him back. I promise"

Cassidy looked off into the trees, seeing Tommy Joe's father watching. Smiling softly, he nodded and watched the older elf smile and turn away. He would do anything to make him happy, and if getting the Halfling back would make him happy then it was going to happen. Brad be damned, he should have known better than to mess with Cassidy's family. Holding the small elf close Cassidy made a vow, he would get Adam back from Brad, no matter the cost.


End file.
